Pelindungan Berlebihan
by Nalash Polal Falayt
Summary: Baru sehari mereka sampai, sebiji bola sudah memberi mereka satu tanggungjawab yang besar, melindungi Pulau Rintis. Apakah cabaran yang menanti mereka? (Elemental Siblings, Superhero AU)
1. Chapter 1

"Tuan-tuan dan puan-puan, sebentar lagi anda akan sampai di stesen berikutnya. Terima kasih kerana memilih Yong Pin Aerotrain."

"Angin, tolong kejutkan Abang Petir. Kita dah nak sampai dah," kata salah satu penumpang kereta api. Dia memakai baju lengan panjang dan jaket warna merah, yang dia selalu tinggal tak zip, bersama topi merah yang menghadap ke belakang. Namanya Tanah. Dialah yang paling tua antara adik-beradiknya.

Adiknya yang paling muda, Angin, memakai t-shirt di lapis dengan jaket kuning yang di zip penuh. Dia hairan macam mana abang keduanya boleh tidur semasa naik kereta api. "Abang, bangun," katanya, menggoncang tubuh abangnya dengan perlahan.

"Cepat Petir, kita nak sampai ni," tambah Tanah.

Petir mengeluh dan terus duduk tegak di kerusinya. Dia adalah adik Tanah dan juga abang kepada Angin. Dia membaiki posisi topi oren milik dia kedepan dan zipkan jaketnya yang juga berwarna oren sampai separuh.

Ketika kereta api berhenti, Tanah dan adik-adiknya mengambilkan beg mereka dan berjalan menuju pintu yang sudah dibuka. Di luar, atuk mereka, yang dikenali sebagai Tok Aba, sedang tunggu kedatangan mereka.

"Atuk!" panggil Petir dan Angin lalu meninggalkan semua beg yang mereka bawa di luar pintu kereta api dan melari untuk jumpa atuk mereka. Tanah hanya tersenyum tengok adik-adiknya memeluk atuknya. Selepas mengumpulkan beg-beg yang di abaikan oleh Petir dan Angin, dia sambung berjalan ke atuknya.

"Assalamualaikum, Atuk," Tanah kata, menyalam atuknya.

"Waalaikumusalam," balas Tok Aba. "Dah besar dah cucu-cucu atuk. Semua sehat?"

"Sihat! Sihat sangat!" jawab Angin.

"Kalau dah okay, jom kita balik rumah atuk."

Angin, Petir dan Tanah angkat barangan mereka dan pergi ikut Tok Aba.

* * *

"Kami datang hanya untuk beberapa bulan sahaja. Tapi ibu dan ayah cakap, kami boleh tinggal sini kalau nak," Tanah beritahu sambil mereka masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ya lah. Ayah awak semua kan sibuk. Senanglah kalau mereka tak perlu risau tentang anak-anak mereka ketika pergi keluar. Atuk pun tak kisah kalau cucu-cucu atuk nak tinggal sini. Tak sepi sangat," kata Tok Aba. Mereka semua naiki tangga ke tingkat dua. Tok Aba membuka satu pintu di hujung tangga lalu menekan suis lampu. "Nah. Ni bilik awak semua kongsi!"

Tanah, Petir dan Angin memasuki bilik tersebut dan mata mereka terus membesar. Ada tiga meja belajar di hujung bilik, belakangnya ada tingkap dan juga almari buku sebelahnya. Di sebelah kanan, ada bilik mandi dan dua katil. Satu katil biasa dan satu katil dua tingkat. Sebelah kiri ada laci dan almari.

"Wah! Atuk ke yang siap-siapkan bilik ni?" tanya Angin, lalu melari ke arah tingkap. Tanah dan Petir meletakan semua beg mereka di tepi katil.

"Atuk dan pelanggan setia di kedai Atuk," jawab Tok Aba dengan bangga.

"Wah. Bestnya!" kata Angin mengagumi pandangan kawasan kejiranan dari bilik mereka.

"Pelanggan setia? Gopal?" tanya Tanah, mengingat kawan lamanya.

"Mestilah dia. Kalau dapat air percuma, mesti dia nak tolong. Dah lah tu, dia tak sabar nak jumpa awak semua esok," jawabnya Tok Aba sambil menurun tangga. "Dah, kamu semua tidur dulu. Nantikan tak sempat pergi sekolah."

"Baik Atuk," jawab Tanah lalu menutup pintu.

Petir yang sejak tadi tengah memeriksa kedua-dua katil terus bersuara, "Petir nak tingkat atas."

* * *

"Semua boleh jalan ke sekolah sendiri kan?" Tok Aba tanya pada keesokan hari.

"Boleh atuk. Cuma kami tak tahu dekat mana," jawab Tanah.

"Takpa. Atuk dah minta Yaya teman awak semua,"

"Hai!" Muncul seorang gadis.

"AAAA!" jerit Angin.

"Tu pun awak," kata Tok Aba.

"Yaya, Tok Aba cakap awak akan teman kami ke sekolah," kata Tanah kepada gadis tadi.

"Betul!" Yaya mengangguk sebelum mulai perjalanan. "Ikut sini!"

"Assalamualaikum atuk!" Panggil Ketiga-tiga adik beradik sambil berlari ikut Yaya.

Selepas beberapa minit berjalan, Yaya memecah kesunyian, "Semalam, Tok Aba dah cerita dah awak semua akan datang. Abang Gopal tak sabar dah. Angin darjah enam lagi kan?"

"Betul," Angin mengangguk.

"Nasib baik Sekolah Rendah seberang jalan. Tak jauh sangat."

"Jalan besar ke?" Tanah menanya.

"Mestilah tak. Pakcik Papazola ajar metamatik di Sekolah Menengah."

"Pakcik awak?" Petir mengangkat kening.

"A'ah. Dia juga mengajar Pendidikan Jasmani," Yaya memberitahu sambil mereka sampai di satu pagar berwarna coklat. "Dah sampai pun kita! Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis!"

Di sebalik pagar, ada laluan luas menuju ke bangunan sekolah dan kantin.

"Wah! Besarnya!" Angin kata memasuki kawasan sekolah.

"Adik boleh cari jalan sendirikan?" Tanah menanya.

"Boleh!" jawap Angin.

"Ingat nanti jangan lintas jalan sendiri. Tunggu abang dalam pagar."

Angin hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau macam tu, kita pergi dulu!" Yaya kata, melintas jalan ke Sekolah Menengah Pulau Rintis.

"Lain sikit dari sekolah dulu," Petir kata, melalui pagar berwarna hitam. Depan mereka ada tiang bendera di mana Jalur Germilang dikebar.

"Ni pertama kali Yaya ke sini juga," Yaya beritahu. "Tu pun Abang Gopal!"

" Tak sangka dia pergi sekolah awal," kata Tanah sambil mereka jalan ke kawan mereka.

"Biasanya kalau hari pertama, Pakcik Kumar akan suruh Abang Gopal datang awal," Yaya menerangkan sebelum memanggil, "Abang Gopal!"

Yang dipanggil terus berpaling. "Dey Yaya! Tanah! Petir!"

"Lama tak jumpa!" Tanah menjabat tangan dengan kawannya.

"Tok Aba cakap dah awak datang. Suka tak saya susun bilik?" Gopal menanya.

"Okay lah. Kata Tok Aba ada orang minta air free sebab tolong."

Belum sempat Gopal menjawab, "Jom kita masuk. Boleh Abang Gopal tunjuk kelas kita," ajak Yaya.

* * *

"Abang rasa kita terus pergi ke kedai atuk," Tanah memberitahu, semasa dia dan adik-adiknya bertemu di pagar sekolah rendah.

"Kalau macam tu, saya ikut."

"Eh, Gopal? Bukan awak kata nak balik rumah tadi?" tanya Tanah.

"Tu tadi," jawab Gopal. "Biasanya saya pergi ke Kokotiam dengan Yaya bila dia dah habis kerja sekolah."

"Okay. Jom kita pergi."

Dalam beberapa minit, mereka tiba di sebuah taman dan terus jalan ke satu-satunya gerai di situ, Tok Aba's Kokotiam.

"Tok Aba, Special Hot Chocolate satu." pesan Gopal.

"Okay," jawap Tok Aba. "Macam mana sekolah?" tanyanya kepada cucu cucunya.

"Macam biasa," jawab Petir.

"Okay. Tapi sekolah ni rasa lain sikit," jawab Angin.

Tanah angkat bahunya. "Biasa-biasalah,"

"Baguslah tu kalau okay," kata Tok Aba, meletakan pesanan Gopal di depannya.

"Ada apa-apa yang boleh tolong tak, atuk?" tanya Tanah.

"Ada. Boleh tolong cuci gelas dan pinggan, boleh tolong lap meja, boleh juga buat kerja sekolah," kata Tok Aba.

"Buat kerja sekolah pun boleh tolong?" tanya Angin, naumun tak ada orang menjawab.

"Sambil kamu semua ada, atuk pergi solat dulu. Boleh kan tolong jaga kedai?"

"Boleh!" kata Tanah.

Selepas Tok Aba pergi, ketiga-tiga arik beradik mula memberi tugasan. "Siapa nak habiskan kerja sekolah dulu?" tanya yang sulung.

"Abang Petir dulu," kata Angin, menunjuk ke abangnya.

"Pasal pulak?" kata Petir, tak terima keputusan adiknya. "Kan Angin paling muda. Sepatutnya Angin lah yang buat."

"Sebab tu lah abang buat dulu. Abang kan yang tengah. Tak muda, tak tua."

Petir mengerut dahinya, tak boleh nampak logika dalam alasan Angin. "Alas-"

"Sudah-sudah. Angin pergi belajar dulu," Tanah potong. "Petir pergi lap meja. Biar abang cuci pinggan."

Angin geleng, tak setuju dengan keputusan Tanah. "Kenapa pulak Angin yang belajar?"

"Sebab Angin tak pandai lap meja. Apa lagi cuci pinggan."

"Saya balik dulu," kata Gopal, menganggu pergaduhan antara cucu-cucu Tok Aba.

"Tapi awak kan tak bayar lagi," kata Tanah.

"Hutang hutang!" jawab Gopal dari jauh.

Tanpa membuang masa, mereka terus ke tugas masing-masing.

"Anda ni Tanah kan?" tanya seorang di depan gerai.

Tanah, yang sedang di singki terus menutup air dan lap tanggannya. "Ya ya. Nak o-" Tanah terhenti bila dia nampak satu bola berwarna kuning menerbang di depannya.

Bola bermata biru itu meletakkan dirinya di atas kaunter. "Tak apa. Saya bukan datang untuk minum atau makan. Nama saya Ochobot. Saya di arahkan ke sini untuk cari anda dan adik-adik anda."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Tanah.

"Saya rasa lebih baik kalau kita pergi kumpul kedua dua adik anda. Tak payah saya nak terangkan dua kali," kata Ochobot, menerbang menuju Petir dan Angin.

Bila Tanah, Petir dan Ochobot sudah berkumpul di meja Angin, bola kuning itu mula menerangkan misinya, "Saya diprogram untuk ke sini dan cari awak bertiga. Ada alien yang akan datang ke bumi dan awak semua di pilih untuk tolong melindungi bumi seperti pasukan superhero sebelum ni."

"Pasukan superhero?" tanya Angin.

"Betul tu. Dulu ada alien bernama Ejojo datang untuk menakluki bumi. Tiga superhero dapat kalah kan Ejojo setiap kali dia datang."

"Jadi sekarang kami perlu hentikan alien yang lain?" tanya Tanah. "Macam mana?"

"Sebagai Sfera Kuasa, saya ditugaskan untuk bagi kuasa kepada anda semua."

"Kuasa?" tanya Petir.

Ketiga-tiga adik beradik menutupi mata semasa Ochobot mengeluarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan. Bila cahaya sudah mereda, meraka nampak ada jam tangan di pergelanggan tangan mereka.

"Jam tangan? Untuk apa?" tanya Petir.

"Itu bukan jam biasa tapi jam yang memberi anda semua kuasa. Jam Kuasa!" Ochobot menerangkan.

"Yay! Kita jadi superhero!" sorak Angin dengan senyuman besar.

"Tapi apa kuasa kita?" tanya Tanah, memeriksa jamnya.

"Kerana saya hanya boleh memberi kuasa elemen, saya bagi anda semua ikut nama-nama masing-masing!"Ochobot beritahu. "Tanah dapat kuasa elemen tanah. Petir dapat elemen kilat petir. Angin diberi kuasa angin."

"Tapi macam mana kita nak guna kuasa ni?" tanya Angin.

"Nanti saya boleh ajar," jawap Ochobot. "Harap-harap kita sempat berlatih sebelum alien tu datang. Dan satu peringatan, tiada sesiapa pun boleh tahu tentang ni."

"Maksudnya kita tak boleh bagi tahu orang lain pasal kuasa ni?" tanya Tanah.

"Yang anda semua mempunyai kuasa-kuasa ni dan juga tentang keberadaan saya."

"Kenapa?"

"Sebab kalau alien-alien jahat dapat tahu siapa awak semua, kemungkinan besar keluarga anda akan terancam," jelas Ochobot. "Dan ada juga alien yang lebih membahayakan sedang cuba mengesan sfera kuasa seperti saya. Jika mereka dapat tahu ada sfera kuasa di bumi, saya tak pasti sesiapa semua boleh halang mereka!"

"Tok Aba pun kita tak boleh bagi tahu?" tanya Angin.

"Saya tak pasti. Tapi sebolehnya tak."

"Macam ni, kita rahsiakan semua ni sampai kita perlu beritahu atuk," Tanah memutuskan.

* * *

"Ini bilik kita," Angin beritahu Ochobot. Mereka baru sudah balik selepas Tok Aba tutup kedai. Ochobot mengikut mereka pulang, tanpa pengetahuan Tok Aba, supaya dia boleh kejut mereka jika ada kecemasan

"Akhirnya kita boleh tidur," kata Petir, terus memanjat tangga ke katilnya lalu merebah diri.

"Mandi dulu, solat, baru tidur. Angin pun," Tanah menyuruh.

"Tapi Angin tak ngantuk lagi..." adiknya membantah.

"Tapi Petir ngantuk sangat," Petir kata dibalik bantal.

Tanah hanya boleh menepuk dahinya. "Suka hatilah adik. Asalkan ingat nak solat."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Okay. Kalau ada yang nak tahu, bilik mereka lebih kurang macam bilik Boboiboy dalam cerita. Lain sikit saja (macam katil dan meja). Kokotiam dengan sekolah pun sama (Sekolah Menengah boleh tengok dalam episod Bahagia Bersama Boboibot, semasa PPPPR). Dan Ochobot dalam cerita ni macam dia yang asal, sebelum 'upgrade' dalam movie.**

 **Beberapa chapter awal-awal ni introduction kepada kuasa dan hidupan superhero mereka. Problemnya start nanti sikit.**

 **Dan Ying dengan Fang hanyalah background characters. Mereka akan keluar nanti, tapi jarang sangat.**

 **Terima Kasih untuk sudah membaca ^^ Silalah meninggalkan review! :) Dan jika ada soalan, tanya sahaja! Saya akan cuba menjawab.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sampainya Sabtu, Ochobot bawa Tanah, Petir dan Angin ke tempat tinggalnya. Dari Kokotiam, mereka memasuki hutan dan berhenti di satu batu gergasi.

"Jika awak semua nak masuk, awak hanya perlu meletak muka jam kuasa ke atas benda hitam ni," jelas Ochobot, menunjuk satu lubang hitam di atas batu itu.

"Dah awak masuk macam mana?" Tanah menanya.

"Saya boleh masuk saja. Sistem tempat ni bersambung dengan sistem saya."

Batu tadi terbuka, menunjukan tangga yang menurun ke bawah.

"Untuk pertama kali dalam berapa puluh tahun tangga ni diguna," Ochobot beritahu, menerbang turun tangga.

Di bawah, ada satu bilik yang teramat besar. Kebanyakan tempat itu di isi dengan komputer dan beberapa barang eletrik yang lain. Ada juga beberapa almari dan laci. Di tengah-tengah, ada ruangan kosong yang luas.

"Jadi pasukan Superhero sebelum ni pernah masuk dalam ni?" tanya Angin.

"Betul. Inilah di mana Superhero Kebenaran Malaya beroperasi. Dulu ada Sfera Kuasa yang lain yang menolong mereka. Tapi saya tak pernah jumpa dia," Ochobot beritahu. "Inilah tempat yang terbaik untuk melatih kuasa awak semua."

"Bila kita nak mula?" Angin tanya.

"Sekarang! Pertama, awak semua mesti tahu bagaimana nak tukar ke mod berkuasa anda dan balik ke biasa," jelas Ochobot.

"Macam mana?" tanya Petir.

"Kalau tak silap, awak hanya perlu sebuti kata keramatnya."

"Dan kata keramatnya adalah?"

"Semuanya berlainan. Untuk awak, rasanya, 'Kuasa Petir'. Hanya sebut dua perkataan tu dan biarkan jam kuasa uruskan selainya."

Petir menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Kuasa Petir!" Satu kilatan cahaya keluar darinya.

Jaket dan topinya sudah tukar ke warna hitam dengan garisan merah. Kain merah menutupi bahagian bawah mukanya.

"Gila cool!" Sorak Angin. "Bila mata abang warna merah, abang nampak garang!"

Tanah cabut dan memeriksakan topi Petir. "Cantik juga warna hitam."

"Rasa macam ada tenaga tambahan di dalam saya," Petir kata, menurunkan kain dari mukanya.

"Jadi awak rasa okay tak?" Tanya Ochobot.

"Rasa agak asing tapi boleh tahan juga. Okay lah."

Angin melompat-lompat di tepi Ochobot, "Angin pulak! Angin pulak!"

"Seperti Petir, cuma gantikan perkataan 'Petir' dengan 'Angin' ," Ochobot beritahu.

"Kuasa Angin!" Angin kencang menglingi Angin, memutarkannya.

Bila angin dah reda, jaket kuning Angin menjadi warna biru gelap dengan garisan biru terang. Topinya jadi biru, putih dan kuning. Sepasang gogal biru dengan lensa gelap dipasang di atas matanya.

"Fuyo! Terbaiklah Jam Kuasa ni!" Angin sorak.

"Kalau mata Angin jadi biru, Petir merah, Abang Tanah warna apa ya," Petir bertanya-tanya.

"Entahlah. Abang pulak cuba!"

Tanah pulangkan balik topi Petir, yang sejak tadi dia pegang. "Kuasa Tanah!"

Sebuah bebola tanah menyelimuti Tanah untuk sesaat. Semasa bola itu hilang, topi dan jaket Tanah sudah tukar jadi hitam dengan corak berwarna oren dan kuning. Sehelai kain hitam menutupi bahagian bawah mukanya.

"Mata abang jadi kuning macam emas!" Kata Angin.

Petir mengerling ke arah adiknya, "Emas warna emas, bukan kuning."

"Emas tu kuning lah."

"Mana ada."

Tanah mengabaikan pertengkaran kedua-dua adiknya dan menanya, "Kita semua dah berjaya habiskan langkah pertama, apa lagi kita perlu buat, Ochobot?"

"Sebelum kelangkah seterusnya, ada benda saya nak pesan. Jam kuasa anda semua di program untuk melindungi identiti pemakainya. Jadi hanya pemakai atau Sfera Kuasa boleh cabut jam itu dan topeng atau menukarkan pemakai ke kedua-dua mod," Ochobot beritahu.

"Eloklah kalau macam tu," kata Tanah.

"Tetapi, jika sesiapa terlalu lama dalam mod kuasa, ingatannya akan mula hilang."

Mata Angin melebar. "Tapi kalau itu terjadi, macam mana nak pulihkan ingatan orang itu semula?"

"Setahu saya, orang tu kena kekal dalam mod biasa sampai okay balik."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Right. So chapter ni hanyalah untuk memperkenalkan Mod Kuasa mereka. Pakaian bila Mod Kuasa macam kuasa mereka Tahap kedua (bertambah topeng untuk merahsiakan identiti mereka). Kalau biasa, tahap satu. Kalau sekolah... macam Boboiboy biasa kut (dengan warna masing-masing).**

 **Jam Kuasa mereka tu macam Jam Kuasa biasa. Mungkin sedikit macam Miraculous dari cerita Miraculous Ladybug. Dan saya tukar sikit, dalam Boboiboy kalau pecah lama sangat hilang ingatan. Fanfic ni kalau dalam Mod Kuasa lama sangat hilang ingatan.**

 **Tentang umur mereka, Tanah dan Gopal: 15 tahun, tingkatan 3. Petir, Yaya dan Fang: 13 tahun, tingkatan 1. Angin dan Ying: 12 tahun, darjah 6.**

 **Dan jika ada yang nak tahu, Rumah Ochobot tu hanyalah dari imajinasi saya sendiri. Tempatnya macam: Tangga masuk dengan lampu yang tak terlalu terang, bila di bawah, ada tempat kosong di kelilingi oleh komputer dan bahan elektrik yang lain dan juga almari. Ada juga satu lagi lorong, tapi tu takpa sebab mereka tak pergi kat situ (kecuali Angin dan Ochobot kemudian, tapi part tu tak ditulis).**

 **Dan Superhero Kebenaran Malaya (SKM) tu adalah kumpulan superhero yang beroperasi puluhan tahun dahulu. SKM ada tiga ahli dan juga sebiji Sfera Kuasa yang duduk di Rumah Ochobot. Silalah teka siapa ahli pasukannya!**

 **Dan kalau ada yang tanya kenapa saya masih guna "Sfera Kuasa", itu sebab 1) inconsistent. Dalam Movie kan mereka panggil Ochobot dan Klamkabot Sfera Kuasa tapi tiba-tiba mereka dipanggil Power Sfera di Galaxy. 2) istillah "Power Sfera" mengandungi perkataan daripada dua bahasa, Inggris dan Melayu. Sangat luar biasa. 3) (lebih kurang sebab 2) saya lebih suka menggunakan bahasa Melayu! Apa gunanya kita menyokong kartun tempatan kalau tak mengunna bahasanya ^^ . 4) Uh... saya sebenarnya tak suka Galaxy.**

 **Satu peringatan, Angin dalam fanfic ni mungkin OOC sikit :P Entah macam mana tersalah buat. Tapi dia taklah main fokus jadi takpa kut.**

 **Dan saya tak ingat jika ada hutan dekat dengan kedai Tok Aba, tapi dalam cerita ni ada. Kalau jalan melalui hutan akan sampai ke padang bola yang Angin dan Petir biasa main masa hujung minggu (akan ada nanti). Tengah-tengah hutan ada Rumah Ochobot.**

 **Walaupun rasanya dah jelaskan di chapter 1: Dalam cerita ni Yaya, Gopal dan Tanah dan adik-adik (Elemen 3) adalah kawan baik. Dari dulu lagi, mereka berjumpa setiap kali Elemen 3 balik masa Raya. Ying dan Fang tu baru lagi mereka jumpa dan hanyalah background-ish characters. Dan Papazola pula pakcik kepada Yaya. Agak pelik, tapi saya ada sebabnya. Kalau Fang tu alien ke tak, rasanya tak. Tak tahulah kalau tak nampak saja. Dan Nenek Yaya dan Atuk Gopal ada, tapi tak muncul, dalam cerita ni.**

 **Panjang lebar Authour's Note chapter ni. Silalah tanya jika ada soalan. Saya akan cuba menjawabnya ^^ Dan kalau boleh, tinggallah review (suka ke, tak suka ke, saya tak kisah). Terima kasih untuk sudah menggunakan waktu anda untuk baca fanfic ni. Jumpa minggu depan!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTIS PENTING! :**

 **Kalau tulis "Beep" dalam Bold maksudnya Jam Kuasa mereka dapat panggilan.**

 **Kalau tulisan Italic maksudnya Flashback.**

* * *

Petir jalan kearah kelas tingkatan tiga dimana abangnya sedang menunggu. Sepatutnya dia dah boleh balik lebih awal kalau dia tak disuruh Yaya untuk kemas kelas. Semasa dia hampir ke pintu kelas, dia merasa ada orang menepuk bahunya dan pandang ke belakang. 'Ni rasanya lelaki yang duduk kat belakang kelas tak? Pang? Fang? Rasanya Fang.'

Lelaki berambut ungu, yang berdiri beberapa centimeter lebih tinggi darinya, kata, "Kau betuah kerana boleh menang quiz hari ni. Tapi jangan kau harap untuk menang lain kali."

Petir angkat sebelah keningnya dan melipatkan tangan atas dadanya. "Huh. Kalau saya tak menang pun, macamlah awak akan menang. Yaya yang dapat nombor dua. Biasanya pun dia dapat nombor satu."

"Kerana kaulah aku tak dapat nombor satu atau dua!" Fang bentak, menolak Perir kebelakang.

Petir mengepal tangan, cuba untuk tetap tenang. "Awak yang tak belajar elok-elok, salahkan saya pulak."

"Memang ini salah kau! Semenjak kau datang, markah Quiz Harian Matematik aku jatuh!"

"Logik mana yang awak pakai?"

"Petir!"

Petir tengok ke tepi, Tanah sedang memandang mereka dengan perasaan risau.

"Huh. Abang kau?" Tanya rakan sekelasnya.

Petir memandang tajam ke saingannya sebelum mengikut abangnya keluar bangunan sekolah.

"Ada apa tadi?" Tanya Tanah bila mereka sampai di pagar.

"Entahlah. Fang yang mula dulu," jawap Petir.

"Petir, awak kena ingat, bergaduh takkan menghasilkan apa-apa."

"Kenapa? Siapa gaduh?" Tanya Angin, tiba-tiba muncul dengan senyuman besar.

"Angin, kan abang dah kata, jangan lintas jalan sendiri," kata Tanah

Adiknya hanya ketawa. "Abang Tanah overprotective. Kan Kak Yaya dah kata hari tu, ni jalan kecil. Dah lah tu, abang lama sangat, Angin bosan tunggu. Ying pun dah kena balik."

Tanah mengeluh. "Lain kali, tunggu saja. Jom kita pergi ke kedai atuk."

* * *

Yaya dan Gopal sampai ke Tok Aba's Kokotiam pada waktu petang, sekali dengan Tanah, Petir dan Angin habiskan kerja sekolah mereka.

"Tok Aba, nak Special Hot Choclate dua," minta Yaya.

Gopal mengambil alat kawalan jauh tv dan menukar saluran.

"Penduduk bumi, aku adalah Adudu, dari planet Atatatiga!" kata alien dalam tv "Serahkan kesemua biji koko atau hadapi kehan-"

"Kenapa awak pergi tukar?!" Kata Gopal pada Angin yang sudah ambil alih kawalan tv.

"Tak menariklah semua cerita ni" kata Angin, menukar saluran lagi.

"Tanah, nanti datang ke rumah saya main game, boleh?" tanya Gopal.

"Tak boleh lah, Gopal. Saya kena tolong atuk jaga kedai. Petir dengan Angin mana boleh."

"Ala... Sabtu pagi?"

"Tak pasti lah. Takpa, kalau boleh saya akan beritahu."

"Okay! Kalau macam tu, saya pulang dulu. Bye! Jumpa lagi esok!"

"Saya nak balik juga," kata Yaya. "Terima kasih Tok Aba."

"Sama-sama," jawap Tok Aba. "Jalan elok-elok."

"Baik, Tok."

Tok Aba tengok jam yang di sangkut di kedainya. "Dah pukul enam dah. Atuk pergi solat dulu, awak semua jaga kedai ya."

"Baik Tok!" jawap Angin. "Pelik. Terus sunyi kedai!"

 **Beep**

Tanah, Petir dan Angin menekan satu butang di jam kuasa mereka yang baru bunyi. Hologram Ochobot muncul darinya. "Kenapa Ochobot?" kata Tanah.

"Awak semua tengok tak tv tadi?" Ochobot tanya.

"Bila? Tv dah on dari tadi," kata Angin.

"Baru lebih kurang seminit. Awak tak sedar ke? Alien tu dah datang!"

'Alien?' Angin tiba-tiba teringat.

 _"Penduduk bumi, aku adalah Adudu, dari planet Atatatiga! Serahkan kesemua biji koko atau hadapi kehan-"_

"Alien warna hijau dengan kepala kotak?" dia tanya lagi.

"Ya. Macam mana awak semua tak sedar?"

"Saya tolong Tok Aba," kata Tanah.

"Saya pun tolong Tok Aba," Petir kata.

"Angin ingatkan tu cerita. Tak masuk kepala alien tu akan masuk tv untuk minta koko," kata Angin.

"Nasib baik saya sedar. Apa-apa pun, awak semua kena bersedia," Ochobot beritahu. "Awak semua di kedai koko. Ada kemungkinan Adudu tu pergi ke sana dulu. Tapi saya juga tak pasti kalau dia akan serang sekarang. Walau bagaimana pun, bersedia saja. Saya akan beritahu jika ada Adudu sampai."

* * *

Pada pukul sepuluh setengah malam, ketiga adik-beradik berkumpul di dalam bilik mereka sambil Ochobot cuba cari kapal angkasa Adudu.

"Jadi ada apa-apa tak Ochobot?" Angin tanya kepada bola kuasa yang terapung di tingkap.

"Rasanya ada. Tapi jauh. Dia mungkin tak berniat nak menyerang lagi," Ochobot kata, meletak dirinya di atas meja.

"Kalau macam tu, okay lah. Harap dia tak datang masa kita tengah sibuk," kata Tanah, memasuki tempat tidurnya yang di bawah katil Petir.

"Ataupun masa kita tengah tidur," Petir mengomen di balik selimut.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Maaf sebab lambat sikit :P**

 **Jadi bab ni pendek juga. Lepas ni (atau yang lepas tu) rasanya panjang sikit.**

 **Sekarang, review untuk _guests_ :**

 **mister mimpi -**

 **:) Terima kasih! ^^ Saya dah terbiasa menggunakan Saya daripada Aku. Jadi macam automatic. Biasanya fanfiction di fandom Boboiboy bahasa Indonesia saja (saya dah sampai tahu macam-macam perkataan Indonesia). Tak tahulah kenapa... Senang saya sebab anda suka! Harap anda masih suka chapter yang ni dan yang akan datang! ^^**

 **Right! Teri** **ma kasih untuk membaca! Silalah meninggalkan review. Dan tanya saja jika ada soalan! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Pada esokan hari, Tanah, Petir dan Angin berkumpul di depan pintu rumah bila Tok Aba memberitahu, "Yaya hari ni tak boleh ikut awak semua. Demam katanya. Jadi dia suruh pesan kepada Petir untuk tolongnya catatkan nota yang penting." Petir angguk.

Semasa mereka dah nak sampai sekolah, jam kuasa mereka berbunyi. Menekan satu butang, hologram Ochobot muncul. "Adudu! Dia dah sampai!" kata robot kuning itu.

"Dah sampai? Mana?" tanya Tanah.

"Dia hantar robot-robot hambanya ke Kokotiam!"

* * *

"Kuasa Angin."

"Kuasa Petir."

"Kuasa Tanah."

"Ingat, hanya guna nama samaran," Tanah bisik. "Petir, Halilintar. Angin, Taufan. Abang, Gempa." Taufan dan Halilintar hanya angguk sebagai jawapan.

"Hoverboard Taufan." Taufan membentuk sepapan hoverboard terapung dengan kuasanya. "Jom Abang Gempa."

"Gempa. Hanya Gempa," Gempa beritahu sambil menaiki Hoverboard, belakang Taufan.

"Gerakan Kilat," Halilintar kata, terus melari dengan laju ke arah Tok Aba's Kokotiam. Taufan terus ikut Hoverboard dengan kelajuan maksima.

Ketika mereka sampai, Tok Aba sedang cuba halau robot-robot hijau daripada kedainya. Untung pelanggan tak sampai lagi.

"Halilintar, Taufan, awak berdua akan hentikan robot-robot ni," Gempa arah. "Saya akan buat perisai di sekeliling kedai".

"Baik."

"Tanah Pelindung!" kata Gempa, mengetuk tanah dan membentukkan sebuah perisai dibuati tanah sekeliling gerai itu.

"Keris Petir." Halilintar mengeluarkan keris-keris panjang bewarna merah lalu menyampaknya ke arah robot-robot empat segi yang berwarna hijau .

"Bola Taufan!" Beberapa bola berangin dilancarkan oleh Taufan, melempar musuhnya ke belakang.

Habisnya petarungan, Gempa menurunkan perisainya. Kebanyakan robot-robot hamba Adudu dikalahkan oleh mereka. Ada juga yang sempat berundur.

"Terima kasih," kata Tok Aba. "Kalau anda semua tak datang tadi, habis semua benda robot tadi curi. Siapa anda semua?"

"Sama-sama. Saya Gempa."

"Saya pula Taufan."

"Halilintar."

"Oh... Jadi anda semua ni superhero baru lah. Ganti kumpulan yang ada beberapa puluh tahun dahulu?" tanya Tok Aba.

Taufan berfikir sebentar, "Ya."

"Kami minta diri dulu," kata Gempa lalu memanjat hoverboard Taufan.

"Okay. Selamat berjuang!"

* * *

"Tepat pada masa." Tanah berhenti di depan kelas dan cuba untuk mengatur nafasnya. Bel baru bunyi bila dia dan Petir masuk sekolah. "Lain kali kena pergi sekolah lagi awal."

"Tanah! Nasib baik Cikgu Timi tak datang hari ni," bisik Gopal bila dia masuk. "Kalau tak, awak mungkin kena denda."

Tanah jalan ke mejanya di tepi Gopal. "Takkan kena denda. Bel baru sangat bunyi."

"Kenapa lewat sangat? Biasanya awak sampai lagi awal dari saya."

Tanah hampir beritahu tentang perlawanan dengan robot-robot Adudu. Tapi mengingat pesanan Ochobot, dia cuba cari alasan, "Tadi... saya..."

"Tanah, Gopal, tak nak bisik semasa waktu belajar," tegur ketua kelas.

"Maaf."

* * *

"Nasib baik hari ni Yaya tak datang," kata Petir semasa dia dan Tanah melintas jalan ke sekolah Angin. "Kalau tidak habis Petir kena denda. Payah Adudu. Masa sekolah nak serang."

"Kalau Yaya ikut kita tadi, payah kita nak patah balik ke kedai," kata Tanah.

Angin dan seorang gadis berbangsa Cina belari ke arah Tanah dan Petir bila mereka berhenti di pagar sekolah rendah. "Saya balik dulu ya, Ying," Angin kata ke kawanya.

"Okay. Bye!" Ying lambai.

"Bye."

"Abang rasa mulai dari esok, kita harus pergi ke sekolah lebih awal," kata Tanah sambil mereka jalan pulang.

Petir mengerut dahi. "Kenapa pulak? Kita pergi selama ni dah awal dah."

"Kalau Angin bangun lagi awal, nantikan ngantuk kat sekolah," kata Angin.

"Kalau takut ngantuk, tidur lah awal-awal. Ni kalau abang suruh tidur, sibuk nak buat macam-macam," kata Tanah. "Apa-apa pun, kalau kita keluar lebih awal, kurang kemungkinan kita akan lambat sampai ke sekolah."

"Tapi kalau kita pergi awal pun, tak semestinya Adudu akan serang lebih awal," Petir kata.

"Betul juga."

 **Beep**

Tanah tengok jam kuasanya yang baru dapat mesej dari Ochobot. "Ochobot suruh kita ke kilang coklat ni," Tanah beritahu, menunjuk hologram peta di jamnya. "Mungkin Adudu datang balik. Kita kena pergi sekarang!"

* * *

Halilintar berhenti di depan kilang dan Taufan mendarat di sebelahnya. Puluhan robot-robot, sama macam yang mereka betarung awal pagi tadi, sedang memasuki kilang coklat. Ada juga yang cuba menembak orang-orang yang menghalangnya.

"Benda ni lagi? Senanglah kita nak menang," kata Halilintar.

"Halilintar, awak paling cepat, lawan semua robot-robot yang di dalam kilang, lindungi orang ramai. Taufan, kita akan pastikan semua pekerja di keluarkan dengan selamat," arah Gempa, mendapat anggukan dari kedua-dua rakan pasukanya.

Tak lama kemudian, beberapa robot-robot hamba Adudu melarikan diri dan ketiga-tiga superhero Pulau Rintis berkumpul di hadapan kilang coklat.

Halilintar mencemuh, "Dia ni tak ada robot lain ke?"

Ketawa seseorang terdenfar"Mestilah aku ada robot yang lebih besar dan kuat!"

"Itu rasanya suara Adudu!" Taufan beritahu.

"Bersiap sedia. Kita tak tahu apa yang Adudu boleh buat," Gempa kata.

Sebuah kapal angkasa berhenti di hadapan mereka, menurunkan satu mahkluk berwarna hijau dan robot ungu yang teramatlah besar sementara Gempa, Taufan dan Halilintar mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing.

Makhluk itu mengarahkan sepucuk pistol kearah mereka, "Superhero bumi, aku adalah Adudu dari planet Atatatiga! Menyerah sekarang atau kami akan serang kamu semua dan merampas kesemua koko!"

"Sebagai perlindung Pulau Rintis, kami tidak akan menyerah," Jawab Gempa. "Tapi jika anda balik sekarang, kami akan biar anda dan robot-robot anda pergi dari Bumi dengan aman."

"Aku menyerah?" Adudu ketawa. "Jangan mimpilah! Probe, serang!"

Mengikuti perintah ketuanya, robot ungu itu terus menembak peluru berpandu ke arah ketiga-tiga superhero.

"Gerakan Kilat!"

"Tanah Pelindung!"

"AAAH!"

"Taufan!" Jerit Gempa dan Halilintar lalu melari ke adik mereka yang terkena serangan tadi.

"Kan aku dah kata, mengalah sajalah," kata Adudu.

Menggeretak giginya, Halilintar mengeluarkan Keris Petir sebelum bergerak ke atas Probe dan menyerang.

Dengan cepat, Probe mengelak serangan Halilintar lalu bersedia untuk menembak lawannya.

"Tanah Cerakah." Gempa menumbuk muka bumi, menaikkan tanah yang tajam dari bawah Probe, yang terus melompat ke belakang.

"Keris Petir!" Halilintar menyampak berberapa bilah keris ke arah Probe, tetapi robot itu mengelak kesemua serangannya tersebut.

"Ish! Semua serangan kita dia sempat mengelak," kata Halilintar dengan geram.

"Takpa. Awak terus saja menyerang. Biar saya pegang dia," Gempa beritahu, mendapat satu anggukan daripada adiknya.

"Cengkaman Tanah!"

Probe, yang sedang berusaha untuk mengelak keris-keris petir, terperangkap dalam cengkaman hasil Gempa.

Halilintar mengumpulkan tenaga petir di tangannya sehingga ia menjadi sebiji bola berwarna merah. "Bola kilat!" Laungnya sambil menyampakkan bola tenaga itu kearah Probe.

"Aduh!" Jerit Probe apabila serangan tadi mengena dia.

"Komputer, bawa aku ke atas!" Adudu memanggil.

Kapal angkasa tadi mengeluarkan rasuk sekeliling Adudu dan robotnya.

"Aku akan kembali!" Si alien itu berjanji lalu mereka diteleport kedalam dan kenderaan itu terus terbang ke langit.

"Penakut," kata Halilintar, sedia untuk mengejar musuhnya.

"Tunggu. Biarkan mereka lari," kata Gempa.

"Kenapa pulak? Kalau kita kejar dan halau dia sekarang, dia takkan kacau bumi lagi."

"Itu takpa. Kita kena pastikan Taufan tak apa-apa dulu."

* * *

"Jam Kuasa juga memperkukuhkan badan pemakainya," jelas Ochobot. "Jadi Angin tak ada kecederaan serius." Tanah dan Petir melepas nafas lega. "Paling banyak mungkin pening atau sakit sikit."

Habisnya petarungan, mereka terus bawa Taufan, yang masih belum sedar, ke Rumah Ochobot. "Biar dia rehat di sini dulu," nasihat si bola kuasa. "Sambil tu, awak berdua boleh pergi tolong Tok Aba dulu. Nanti saya teman Angin pergi ke kedai."

Meneruti kawan mereka, Tanah dan Petir mengambil beg sekolah masing-masing dan jalan ke Kokotiam di mana beberapa pelaggan sedang menikmati makanan atau minuman masing-masing.

"Hampir robot-robot curi koko," Tok Aba cerita kepada dua antara empat pelangggan tetapnya, Gopal dan ayahnya, Pakcik Kumar, yang sedang duduk di bangku dekat kaunter.

"Ya ke?" tanya Pakcik Kumar.

"Betul," kata Tok Aba, sebelum dia sedar Tanah dan Petir baru sampai. "Sampai pun cucu-cucu atuk. Eh? Mana Angin?"

"Dia..."Tanah cuba untuk cari alasan yang bagus. "Balik dulu. Nanti dia datang."

"Oh... Nak atuk buatkan air koko untuk awak berdua?"

"Boleh." Tanah mengambil tempat duduk di tepi Gopal diikuti oleh adiknya.

"Saya nak juga," Pakcik Kumar pesan.

"Dey, kenapa awak datang lewat sangat?" Tanya Gopal. "Tak sempat awak tengok tv tadi."

"Ada apa dekat tv?" Tanya Tanah.

"Ada alien dengan robot gergasi datang serang kilang koko terbesar di Pulau Rintis! Nasib baik ada kumpullan superhero yang selamatkan orang-orang di situ dan kalahkan alien jahat tu!"

"Oh."

"Lepas tu, Tok Aba kata, kumpulan tu lah yang selamatkan kedai ni tadi."

"Betul tu." Tok Aba letak tiga cawan 'Tok Aba's Special Hot Choclate' di meja. "Pagi tadi ada robot-robot kecil nak cuba curi semua koko. Tiga-tiga superhero tu datang dan kalahkan robot-robot tu. Tapi ada yang sempat bawa lari dua tin koko."

"Dah, Tok Aba tak apa-apa?" tanya Tanah

"Atuk okay. Yang Gempa tu buat perisai."

Beberapa saat kemudian,

"Saya balik dulu ya," cakap Gopal lalu melari ke arah rumah dia.

"Dey!" panggil Pakcik Kumar, menghabiskan airnya. "Nak balik macam mana? Kunci rumah tidak ada," Selepas dia bayar, dia terus pergi kejar anaknya.

"Atuk! Angin nak Special Ice Chocolate satu. Ais lebih," minta Angin, yang baru sampai.

"Boleh," kata Tok Aba.

"Angin!" Sorak Tanah lalu memeluk adiknya. "Angin okay?"

"Mestilah," jawab Angin sambil mengambil tempat duduk di tepi abang sulungnya. "Pening sikit saja."

"Awak ni seronok tengok Angin macam lama tak jumpa dia," Tok Aba komen, meletak pesanan Angin.

"Memanglah. Tanah risau, pertama kali dia jalan sorang-sorang," kata Tanah.

"Dia kan dah besar. Dah, pergi tolong atuk lap meja dengan cuci pinggan.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Akhirnya, chapter yang panjang! Yang ni baru mula lawan-lawan.**

 **Jadi kalau saya tulis Halilintar, Gempa dan Taufan maksudnya mereka dalam mod berkuasa. Kalau nama tahap satu, biasa saja.**

 **Kalau Halilintar "Gerak" maksudnya dia guna gerakan kilat. Kadang-kadang guna "hilang". Kalay "lari" mungkin ya, mungkin tak.**

 **Jawapan review! :**

 **Mister Mimpi-**

 **Kalau Author's Notes memang tercampur sikit bahasa. Tapi kalau dalam cerita saya cuba tulis Melayu saja :D Terima kasih banyak-banyak untuk review sekali lagi! Kalau nama... boleh panggil saya Nalash atau Lula :)**

 **Kalau ada sesiapa nak tahu tentang pasukan Superhero Kebenaran Malaya, kenalah baca lagi! ^^ Saya hanya akan beritahu yang mereka ada tiga ahli: Koko Kilat, Mamazilla, dan Gopalji. :)**

 **Terima kasih untuk membaca! ^^ Silalah meninggalkan review jika ada pertanyaan.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hari ni kan hari Sabtu. Jadi boleh tak datang dekat rumah saya main game?" Tanya Gopal

"Tak boleh lah, Gopal. Kalau esok, rasanya boleh kut," jawab Tanah.

"Alaa..."

 **Beep**

"Em...Tanah pergi jap, atuk," kata Tanah.

"Nak pergi mana?" Tok Aba tanya.

"Balik rumah jap!"

Bila dah jauh, Tanah tekan butang di jam tangannya. Hologram Ochobot, Petir dan Angin terus muncul.

"Kenapa Ocho?" Angin tanya.

"Saya rasa ni rancangan Adudu. Tapi kurang past,i" mula Ochobot. "Di pasar raya berdekatan ada bawang merah gergasi."

"Bawang merah gergasi? Di pasar raya? Dia nak apa?" Tanya Petir.

"Entahlah. Dia dari tadi sibuk ketawa saja sambil mengeluarkan aura bawang."

"Baik. Petir, Angin jumpa di destinasi kita," Tanah mengarah lalu menutup panggilan.

* * *

"Aura bawang tu apa?" Angin tanya Petir.

Yang ditanya mengangkat bahunya, "Tak tahu lah. Serangan dia kut." Untung padang yang mereka sedang bermain tengah kosong. "Kuasa Petir."

"Kuasa Angin."

"Jom."

Seminit kemudian, mereka sampai di pasar raya dimana ada bawang gergasi sedang ketawa di atas atap.

"Mana Gempa?" Taufan tanya.

"Sini." Gempa belari ke mereka. "Betul kata Ochobot. Besar sangat!"

"Jadi ada apa-apa idea tak?"

"Kalau dia macam bawang biasa, kita harus berhati-hati. Bawang boleh memedihkan mata."

"Kalau macam tu, eloklah Taufan ada gogal! Selamat mata," Taufan kata.

"Bukan kena tutup hidung sebab boleh jadi selsema?" Halilintar menanya.

"Saya rasa tutup mata dengan hidung lebih baik," kata Gempa. "Apa-apa pun, saya rasa asap ungu tu Aura Bawang yang Ochobot sebut tadi dan aura tu lah yang boleh pedihkan mata kita. Jadi macam mana nak hilangkan asap tu?"

"Taufan?" cadang Halilintar.

"Mungkin, tapi Taufan tak pernah sedutkan asap," kata Taufan.

Gempa mengangguk. "Kalau macam tu, Taufan cuba tarikan aura bawang tu, Halilintar serang dari atas. Bila dia jatuh, saya akan serang."

"Okay." Taufan gerakan hoverboardnya ke bawang yang masih di atas atap. "Sedutan Vakum."

Bawang tersebut berhenti ketawa bila auranya mula menghilang.

"Gerakan Kilat! Keris Petir!" Halilintar cuba menyerang si bawang dari belakang. Malangnya, bawang itu terus lompat ke tanah sebelum senjata merah tu sempat kena dia.

Halilintar bergerak ketepi Gempa. "Mana Taufan?" Tanya Halilintar.

"Malang sekali, dia tak boleh lawan lagi," kata Gempa, menujuk Taufan yang sedang bersin tanpa henti. "Katanya mungkin sebab dia pergi sedut semua aura bawang yang ada."

"Awak ni siapa?" Tanya Halilintar kepada bawang gergasi di depan mereka.

"Nama patik adalah Raksasa Bawang," jawab bawang itu.

"Awak buat apa di sini?" Gempa tanya.

"Apa patik buat di sini?" Raksasa Bawang mula ketawa sekali lagi

"Dia ni ketawa lagi teruk dari Taufan," komen Halilintar

"Jelas sekali, patik di hantar ke sini untuk kalahkan kamu semua. Rasakan, Gelombang Bawang!" Kata Raksasa Bawang lalu melepaskan lagi asap berwarna ungu.

"Serang dia!" Arah Gempa.

"Bola Kil- Ahk. Pedih." Halilintar merintih lalu mengosok matanya.

"Biar saya uruskan." Gempa menumbuk tanah. "Tumbukan Tanah." Beberapa ketulan tanah yang tajam dilancarkan ke Raksasa Bawang tapi dia terus menangkis serangan tu.

"Aura Bawang!" Asap disekeliling mereka jadi semakin tebal.

"Kokun Angin!" Taufan buat perisai untuk Gempa, Halilintar dan dia sendiri. "Tak lama lagi aura itu akan termasuk ke dalam ni!"

"Macam mana kita nak kalahkan dia?" Tanya Halilintar masih menggosok matanya "Nak datang dekat tak boleh."

"Kita perlu serang dari jauh," Taufan kata.

"Tapi bawang boleh tangkis saja apa-apa kita campak dekat dia."

Selepas memikir sebentar, Gempa dapat satu idea, "Saya tahu apa kita perlu!"

* * *

Taufan melepaskan satu letupan angin, membebaskan mereka daripada aura bawang untuk sementara. "Bola Kilat!" Halilintar mencampak bola-bola merah ke arah Raksasa Bawang. Yang diserang, memutarkan dirinya dan mula terbang, mengelak bola-bola kilat.

"Golem Tanah!" Dengan satu ketukan ke tanah, Gempa mengeluarkan satu golem diperbuat batu di bawah Raksasa Bawang lalu menangkapnya dan menghempasnya ke muka bumi. "Tembukan Giga!" Mengguna golemnya, Gempa menumbuk musuhnya.

Sebuah Kapal Angkasa tiba-tiba datang dan teleportkan raksasa itu ke dalamnya sebelum menerbang ke tempat lain.

"Yes! Kita menang!" Sorak Taufan.

"Adik-adik, boleh kami tanya beberapa soalan?"

Ketiga-tiga pusing dimana ada jurukamera dan wartawan dari TV33. "Em... Boleh." jawab Gempa

"Saya pasti, ramai penduduk di Pulau Rintis sedang bertanya-tanya, siapa anda semua?" Wartawan tadi tanya.

"Saya Gempa dan ini Taufan dan Halilintar," Gempa memperkenalkan.

"Ah. Jadi anda semua mesti ganti kumpulan Superhero Kebenaran Malaya kan? Apa nama kempulan anda?"

Gempa, Taufan dan Halilintar berbincang sebentar. "Apa nama kita?"

"Saya tak pernah terfikir kita perlu nama," kata Halilintar.

"Saya ada idea," kata Taufan lalu membisik cadanganya ke rakan sepasukannya.

"Hm. Boleh tahan," kata Halilintar

"Terbaiklah nama tu." Gempa pusing ke kedua orang TV33. "Kumpulan kami dipanggil Boboiboy."

* * *

"Abang nak tanya satu ja," kata Petir bila dia dan Angin sampai balik ke padang yang mereka main tadi.

"Apa dia?" tanya Angin, mengangkat sebiji bola.

"Kenapa Angin pilih nama tu."

"Boboiboy? Sebab dia bunyi sangat menarik. Dan juga melambangkan berapa ahli kita ada. Bo-Boi-Boy."

"Pandai juga awak pilih nama."

"Dah ada Abang Petir sebagai abang, memanglah pandai."

"Nak bodek lah tu. Saja nak puji."

"Mana ada! Angin cakap betul lah!"

"Mengaku saja lah adik. Tak payah nak belik."

"Tak!"

"Ya."

"Tak."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Kalau ada yang heran, memang nama mereka hanya Petir, Angin dan Tanah. Tak ada Boboiboy. Tapi pasukan merekalah Boboiboy. Harap-harap tak ada yang akan keliru. :)**

 **Dan Gempa baru pandai buat Golem. Kalau sedar, Halilintar hanya guna Keris Petir. Mereka macam belajar sambil lawan. "Learn through expirience" kiranya.**

 **Right, terima kasih untuk membaca dan sudah mereview. Jumpa lagi minggu depan! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hari ni awak tak sibuk kan? Awak kata semalam boleh datang hari ni," tanya Gopal.

Gempa berfikir sebentar. "Boleh. Tapi kena tunggu bila Petir dan Angin datang tengah hari nanti. Biasanya sekarang mereka di padang lagi."

"Yay! Baiklah, kalau macam tu, saya pergi jumpa mereka dulu. Jumpa nanti! Jangan lupa ya!" Gopal belari ke arah padang.

"Tanah, kalau nak main dengan Gopal nanti, kenalah tolong atuk cepat-cepat," kata Tok Aba. "Ada lagi gelas dalam singki."

"Baik Tok," jawap Tanah.

* * *

"Gol!" sorak Angin.

"Huh. Baru dua." Petir memutar mata.

"Dah Abang sendiri baru satu gol."

 **Beep**

Petir menekan saru butang di jamnya dan membaca mesej yang baru dia terima. "Abang Tanah kata ada serangan di kedai atuk! Ayuh bergerak! Kuasa Petir."

"Kuasa Angin." Taufan melompat ke atas hoverboardnya. "Jom!" Mereka berdua melari/meluncur ke Kokotiam untuk selamatkan Tok Aba dan mungkin Tanah. "Kalau Gempa tak ada, apa rancangan Abang?"

Halilintar memikir sebentar, "Kalau Gempa memang takda, awak buat kokun di sekeliling kedai. Biar saya lawan Adudu."

"Takkan Taufan kena duduk congok sambil Abang lawan."

"Kalau macam tu, Taufan lawan dulu, saya akan tolong awak saya alihkan semua orang ke tempat yang selamat."

Sampai saja di taman, yang dipenuhi oleh robot-robot hamba Adudu, Halilintar memperlajukan gerakanya dan melari menuju Tok Aba's Kokotiam dan mengalih atuknya sambil Taufan melempar robot-robot dengan puting beliung kecil.

"Tanah," bisik Halilintar bila dia kembali ke gerai.

"Awak dan Taufan kena lawan tanpa Gempa. Takut nantikan Tok Aba curiga," Tanah beritahu.

"Baik." Halilintar angguk lalu membawa Tanah ke luar.

"Bola Taufan!" Taufan melempar bola angin ditangannya ke arah musuh.

"Keris Petir." Halilintar mengeluarkan senjata dan mencampaknya ke robot hamba Adudu.

"Ada banyak sangat. Tak habis-habis. Dah berapa bola taufan dengan puting beliung saya dah buat tapi mereka macam tak pening."

"Robot tak pening kut. Cuba buat puting beliung dan tangkap semua robot."

"Ribut Kencang." Taufan membuat puting beliung yang menyedut kebanyakan robot-robot di hantar Adudu.

"Keris Petir." Halilintar mencampak keris-kerisnya ke dalam puting beliung Taufan.

"Macam blender!" ketawa Taufan sambil robot Adudu diserang bertubi-tubi oleh keris petir di dalam puting beliung. Akhirnya dia menghancurkan robot-robot dengan menghempas puting beliung tu ke pokok.

"Habis pun," kata Halilintar.

"Hahahaha! Tak lagi, Halilintar." Probe darat di depan mereka bersama Adudu di atas kepalanya. "Bersedialah!"

"Aik. Bukan mereka ada tiga, Incik Bos?" tanya Probe.

"Itu takkan jadi masalah. Tembak, Probe!" Beberapa misil keluar dari tangan Probe.

"Gerakan Kilat!"

"Perisai Taufan!"

Misil semua meletup tanpa melukai sesiapa.

Halilintar bergerak ke atas Probe untuk menyerang. "Bola Kilat!" Robot itu terus menyedari musuhnya dan menembak Halilintar. "AAAH!"

"Lintar!" jerit Taufan, menangkap abangnya dan mengalihnya ke tepi gerai.

Yang diselamat membatuk tanpa henti selepas ternafas asap. "Serang dulu. Nanti saya tolong," arah Halilintar dan dijawab dengan anggukan.

"Gerudi Taufan." Taufan memutar dirinya, mencipta satu puting beliung yang melintang dan menggerudi musuhnya.

Probe mengeluarkan lagi misil tetapi puting beliung Taufan melidunginya dari semua serangan. Akhirnya, perisai Probe hancur, meninggal robot ungu kecil saja.

"Kalah pun," kata Taufan, menurunkan hoverboardnya.

Adudu ketawa, "Belum lagi, Taufan," lalu mengeluarkan pistol laser dan menebak Taufan yang masih terlalu pening untuk elak atau membuat perisai.

"Tanah Pelidung!" Satu dinding tanah muncul, melindungi Taufan dari serangan Adudu. "Tumbukan Tanah!" Probe dengan Adudu terkena batu-batu yang terbang kearah mereka.

"Cabut, Probe! Cabut!" panik Adudu, menaiki ke atas kepala robotnya. Probe terus terbang ke kapal angkasa mereka, yang terletak tak jauh dari situ. "Aku akan kembali, Boboiboy! Aku akan kembali!"

"Taufan! Awak tak apa-apa?" Gempa tanya, melari ke adiknya.

"Mungkin kut" Taufan jawab perlahan, sedikit terhuyung-hayang. "Pening saja, pusing laju sangat tadi."

"Halilintar?"

"Saya okay," jawab Halilintar dengan suara serak.

"Baguslah kalau macam tu."

"Tapi ini kali kedua Adudu menyerang Kokotiam," kata Taufan. "Kenapa ya? Kedai Tok Aba tak lah ada banyak sangat koko. Lebih baik dia pergi kilang macam hari tu."

"Betul juga."

"Mungkin Ochobot tahu." kata Halilintar.

"Kalau macam tu, malam ni kita tanya dia"

* * *

"Awak kata Petir dengan Angin akan ada di padang. Tak ada pun bila saya pergi tadi." kata Gopal kepada Tanah, yang baru sampai di rumah kawan baiknya.

"Mungkin mereka dah pergi ke kedai Tok Aba kut," kata Tanah, tanpa menipu sepenuhnya.

"Oh ya. Katanya alien hijau kepala kotak yang ada di kilang koko minggu lepas, serang kedai Tok Aba lagi dan pasukan Boboiboy datang ke situ lepas tu kalahkan alien jahat dengan robotnya!"

"Macam mana awak tahu tentang ni?"

"Appa saya cerita."

"Oh ya. Dia datang tadi."

"Jadi awak sempat jumpa dengan Boboiboy?"

"Sempat. Halilintar selamatkan saya dan Tok Aba tadi."

"Alaa. Sepatutnya saya tunggu di sana. Boleh saya minta autograph."

"Takpa, satu hari nanti awak mesti akan dapat jumpa mereka. Sekarang, kita main game dulu!"

* * *

Malam tu, Tanah, Petir dan Angin sedang berbincang bersama Ochobot di dalam bilik mereka. "Saya rasa, mungkin Adudu pergi ke kedai Tok Aba sekali lagi sebab resipi serbuk koko di situ sangat unik," Ochobot menerangkan dari katil Angin.

"Tapi kenapa dia nak sangat koko?" Tanya Petir.

"Koko adalah salah satu sumber tenaga yang terkuat! Boleh guna untuk aktifkan banyak benda. Di planet Atatatiga, planet asal Adudu, koko sudah pupus. Ada kemungkinan dia nak bawa balik koko ke Atatatiga. Tetapi apa sebenarnya tujuannya saya tak tahu."

"Oh... Jadi koko atuk lebih hebat dari koko lain?" Tanya Angin.

"Ada kemungkinan."

"Kalau macam tu, acatlah Adudu akan serang Kokotiam!" Kata Tanah.

"Tapi kenapa Raksasa Bawang ada di atas pasar raya hari tu?" Petir tanya lagi. "Dia bukan masuk dalam nak ambil koko pun."

"Jika betul Adudu yang hantar Bawang ke situ, mungkin dia dihantar untuk habiskan awak semua," kata Ochobot.

"Awak pasti Bawang tak di hantar untuk mengalihkan perhatian kita supaya dia boleh curi koko atuk?" Tanya Tanah.

"Saya tak nampak Adudu atau robot-robot dia di mana-mana."

"Tapi kalau satu hari dia mengumpan kita ke lain dan menyerang Kokotiam, apa kita nak buat?"

"Sorang dari kita boleh pergi tolong Tok Aba," cadang Angin.

"Ataupun, saya boleh tolong," kata Ochobot.

"Macam mana?"

"Kan saya ni bola kuasa. Takkanlah saya sendiri tak ada kuasa."

"Awak pun ada kuasa? Apa kuasa awak?"

"Itu rahsia," jawab Ochobot lalu menerbang ke meja. "Dah lewat dah ni. Baik awak semua tidur dulu. Esok ada sekolah pula."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Jika sesiapa yang bertanya-tanya tentang kuasa Ochobot, sebenarnya itu tidak akan diberitahu dalam cerita ni. Kalau ada sequel, mungkin akan ada.**

 **Terima kasih untuk sudah baca! Silalah meninggalkan review jika ada soalan.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Bangun! Bangun! Ada kecemasan!" jerit Ochobot, berusaha mengejutkan ketiga ahli pasukan Boboiboy.

"Apa Ochobot?" tanya Tanah, masih tidak bangun dengan sepenuhnya.

"Ada raksasa berdekatan! Awak semua harus hentikannya sebelum dia hancurkan seluruh kawasan kejiranan!"

"Kenapalah dia kena serang tengah malam," Petir menyunggut.

* * *

"Tu dia!" Kata Gempa, menunjuk raksasa berwarna merah yang sedang mengaum tengah-tengah jalan.

"Besar gila! Lagi besar dari Raksasa Bawang," komen Taufan. "Macam mana kita nak kalahkan dia?"

"Kita kena bawa dia ke tempat lain. Taufan, awak boleh buat beliung untuk angkat dia, tak?"

"Takut tak cukup kuat."

"Lintar guna Gerakan Kilat?"

"Tak," jawab Halilintar.

"Kalau guna Golem Tanah angkat dia?" cadang Taufan.

Gempa tersenyum, "A'ah. Lupa boleh buat golem. Kalau macam tu, saya akan angkat raksasa tu ke tempat kosong sikit. Awak berdua kena bersedia untuk menyerang."

"Baik."

"Golem Tanah!" Dari bawah raksasa itu, keluarlah satu golem yang sama besar dengannya dan mengangkatnya.

"Jom," panggil Gempa, mengawal golemnya untuk ke lain diikuti Taufan dan Halilintar.

Bila mereka sampai ke satu tempat pelupusan sampah, raksasa itu melepaskan diri dan menyerang mereka dengan beberapa gegelang merah. Ketiga ahli Boboiboy melindungi diri di belakang Golem Tanah.

"Cepat serang," Gempa mengarah.

Halilintar menggerak ke belakang musuhnya dan mencampak berbilah Keris Petir. Raksasa itu terus elak dan cuba menyerangnya.

"Benda ni macam raksasa dari game Gopal main," kata Gempa, mengingat game yang dia main petang lalu. "Raksasa Tidur rasanya nama dia."

"Tapi macam mana boleh ada di sini?" Taufan menanya sambil memerhati Halilintar melawan raksasa iu.

"Entah. Mungkin benda ni terkeluar. Kan biasa dalam cerita, watak-watak terkeluar dari tv, buku. Mungkin dari game boleh juga."

"Oi!" panggil Halilintar. "Janganlah biar saya lawan sorang! Bukan senang."

"Maaf," kata Gempa sebelum memberi arahan, "Taufan, buat gerudi untuk alih perhatian lepas tu, saya dan Halilintar akan serang."

"Gerudi Taufan!" Memutar dirinya, Taufan menyerang musuhnya dengan satu gerudi angin. Dia tak faham kenapa Abangnya memilih serangan ni. Rasanya tak kuat sangat untuk menyerang raksasa ni.

Gempa mengawal Golemnya dari jauh sambil Halilintar mendekat untuk menyerang.

Raksasa itu menyedari strategi musuhnya dan mengeluarkan satu sfera berwarna merah. "Perlindung Mengantuk!"

Halilintar tiba-tiba merasa ngantuk tapi dia berusaha untuk menyerang. 'Ni lah jadinya kalau kena serang tengah malam'

Nampak saja sfera berwarna merah itu, Taufan terus berhenti menyerang dan menggerak hoverboardnya ke belakang. Kemudian dia nampak Halilintar akan di penyet oleh musuhnya dan terus menyelamat abangnya.

"Halilintar kenapa ni?" Gempa menanya bila dia nampak Halilintar tak stabil.

"Ngantuk. Sangat." Halilintar akhirnya terjatuh.

"Memang sah! Ni Raksasa Tidur. Dia ada serangan untuk buat kita ngantuk! Tadi tu perisai dia. Kalau dekat kita akan tertidur."

"Jadi kena serang dari jauh?" tanya Taufan, memandang abangnya yang sudah tidur.

"Betul. Tanah Tinggi!" Tanah di bawah Raksasa Tidur dinaikkan, menyampak dia ke udara. "Buat beliung supaya dia tak turun."

"Beliung Melambung!" Taufan menhasilkan satu puting beliung di bawah raksasa itu dan menerapungnya.

"Turunkan aku!" panik Raksasa Tidur, menggelepar.

Gempq menurunkan Tanah Tingginya sebelum mengarah, "Lepaskan dia!"

Mengikut arahan ketuanya, Taufan menghilangkan beliungnya dan biarkan musuhnya jatuh ke muka bumi.

Bila Raksasa Tidur tak bergerak, dia tiba-tiba hilang, meninggal sedikit asap.

"Aik? Mana dia pergi?" tanya Taufan.

"Tak tahu lah," Gempa jawab, mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin kita boleh tanya Ochobot."

Sampai saja mereka di bilik, mereka menukar ke mod biasa balik.

"Apa jadi?" Ochobot tanya bila dia nampak Halilintar yang masih belum bangun.

"Di terkena serangan Raksasa Tidur tadi," jelas Tanah, membaringkan adiknya ke atas katil Angin sambil si bola kuasa pergi menukar Halilintar ke mod biasa.

"Tapi bila kita kalahkan Raksasa Tidur, dia hilang!" kata Angin.

"Raksasa Bawang baru ni hilang macam tu tak?" Ochobot tanya.

"Tak." Tanah menggeleng.

"Pelik juga. Mungkin sebab Adudu panggil dia balik? Entahlah. Saya rasa apa-apa pun sebabnya, ia tak terlalu penting. Awak dua kena tidur. Esok ada sekolah."

* * *

Angin mengeluh lalu duduk dan menyandar di bawah pokok dekat pagar sekolahnya.

"Kenapa awak hari ni nampak ngantuk sangat?" tanya Ying, mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya. "Biasanya energised, tapi hari ni macam tak tidur satu hari!"

Angin menutup matanya. "Kalau saya kata saya memang tak tidur satu malam, Ying percaya tak?"

"Mungkin. Kalau ngantuk sangat, tidur dulu. Biar saya kejutkan bila abang awak sampai."

Di sekolah menengah pula, "Awak ni kenapa? Dari tadi sibuk nak langgar dinding."

"Entahlah, Gopal. Penat kut," kata Tanah yang berusaha untuk tetap terjaga. Dah berapa kali dia hampir terlelap di kelas.

"Sebab tu, lain kali tidur awal-awal. Jangan main tengah malam," kata Gopal.

"Tidur awal semalam, tapi terbangun lepas tu payah nak tidur balik."

Mereka akhirnya sampai di pagar sekolah dimana Yaya sedang menunggu bersama Petir yang dah tidur sambil bersandar ke dinding.

"Tir, jom," panggil Yaya. Kawannya terus terjaga dan mereka mengikut Tanah dan Gopal keluar pagar.

"Jumpa nanti!" kata Gopal, melari ke rumahnya.

"Yaya pun balik dulu," Yaya beritahu lalu menjalan balik sendiri.

Pergi saja kedua kawan mereka, Tanah dan Petir melintas jalan ke Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis.

"Mana Angin ni. Biasanya dia tunggu di depan," Tanah bertanya-tanya bila mereka sampai di pagar.

"Mungkin dia balik dulu, tinggal kita cari dia," kata Petir, masih separuh tidur. "Dia tu memang nakal."

"Takkan lah. Dia tak akan balik sorang-sorang," kata Tanah sebelum ternampak Angin dan Ying berjalan ke mereka.

"Abang lambat sangat datang sampai Angin tidur," kata adik mereka sambil menggosok mata.

"Tak lah lewat sangat. Macam biasa," kata Petir.

"Lewat."

"Tak."

'Mula dah.' Tanah mengeluh dan terus mengajak adik-adiknya balik.

"Jumpa lagi esok." Angin lambai ke Ying. "Abang, boleh tak kalau kita balik rumah terus?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Tanah.

"Angin nak tidur."

"Saya setuju," kata Petir.

* * *

Yaya mengeluh sekali lagi dan meminum hot choclate yang Tanah sediakan. "Petir, awak dengar tak?" dia tanya. Dah dua kali Petir terlelap semasa dia sedang ajarnya. Bila kawannya tak jawab, Yaya menaikan topi Petir dengan pensil. "Tir."

"Ya?" Petir menanya perlahan sambil menurunkan topinya balik.

"Nak saya ajar tak ni?"

"Tak. Abang yang nak."

"Dah awak tidur dalam kelas pun. Lain kali jangan tidur lewat."

"Bukan salah saya."

Mendapat satu idea yang bernas, Yaya merampas topi Petir.

"Yaya! Bagi balik!" jerit Petir dan cuba menyapai topi kesayanganya.

"Saya akan pulangkan bila awak habis belajar," Yaya kata dengan tegas.

"Kenapa pula?"

"Nak tak topi ni?"

Petir mengeluh dan menegak posisinya.

* * *

"Hebat juga," kata Tanah. "Petir pun dengar cakap awak. Patutlah boleh jadi ketua kelas."

"Bukan payah sangat," kata Yaya, mengangkat bahu. "Pujuk sikit okay lah."

"Entahlah. Dia degil sikit. Terutamanya bila ngantuk."

Angin datang dan mengambil tepat duduk sebelah di Yaya. "Nak Ice Choclate boleh tak?"

"Dah habis dah kerja sekolah?" tanya Tanah.

"Lama dah..." kata Angin, mebaringkan kepalanya di atas kaunter.

"Awak ngantuk juga ke?"tanya Yaya.

"Mhm."

"Dari pagi tadi saya tengok awak semua macam tak cukup tidur."

"Kita semua tidur lewat sikit," kata Tanah, menyajikan air Angin yang terus menerimanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Sebab..."

Angin berhenti meminum, "Sebab kita semua takleh tidur. Terutamanya Abang Tanah sebab ada masalah..." dia memikir sebentar.

"Insomnia?" Yaya meneka.

"Ya! Insomnia!"

"Abang, Petir dah lap meja, boleh tak kalau Abang tolong buat kopi satu gelas?" tanya Petir, mencampak kain lap ke dalam singki.

"Angin nak juga!"

"Boleh," Tanah kata, mengambil dua cawan.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Maaf sebab lambat update DX. Terlupa.**

 **Keluar pun Raksasa Tidur. Kalau ada yang nak tahu, dia hilang tu sebab Adudu keluarkan dia dari dunia game. Jadi bila Boboiboy kalahkan dia, dia kiranya macam pergi balik ke dunia game.**

 **Jadi jumpa lagi dia chapter depan ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Tanah goreng nasi untuk Atuk dan adik-adiknya sebagai sarapan pagi. Nasi goreng telur, antara makanan kegemaran Angin. Menurut adiknya, "Lagi masin, lagi sedap."

Setelah siap, dia cedokan nasi ke dalam pinggan dan bawanya ke meja makan, di mana dia lihat kedua adiknya tertidur. Tak terkejut jika mereka masih ngantuk. Dia sendiri pun rasa macam nak tidur. Malam semalam mereka melawan robot Adudu di kawasan rumah mereka. Entah alien tu nak apa.

Malangnya, hari ini hari sekolah. Tak boleh nak tidur lama sikit.

"Angin, Petir, bangun," Tanah cuba mengejutkan adik-adiknya.

"Nanti... Ngantuk... Tidur..." Petir merunggut, manakala Angin tak terganggu.

Tanah menggoncangkan adik-adiknya. "Tak nak tidur. Nanti lambat pergi sekolah."

Petir mengeluh dan terus angkat kepalanya dari meja.

"Pergi basuh muka lepas tu makan," Tanah kata. Petir pergi ke dapur, diikuti Angin yang baru bangun.

* * *

Akhirnya sekolah sudah tamat, murid-murid di Sekolah Menengah Pulau Rintis dipersilakan balik. Petir menunggu adiknya di luar pagar Sekolah Rendah sambil bermain dengan daun kering yang terjatuh. Katanya Tanah dan Yaya ditugaskan untuk mengemas perpustakaan sekolah jadi dia disuruh balik dulu bersama Angin.

"Lain kali kita tengok siapa yang sebenarnya lagi bagus. Kau hanya bertuah hari ni," kata seorang di hadapannya.

Fang. Dia mesti marah sebab pop quiz tadi mereka seri. Mengangkat kepalanya, Petir menjawab, "Kenapa? Cemburu ke?"

"Huh. Sepatutnya kau lah yang cemburu. Aku semestinya yang lebih baik."

"Baik apanya," kata seorang dengan nada mengejek. "Tok Aba kata kan, tak elok cakap 'Kau' dan 'Aku.' " Tanpa melihat, Petir sudah tahu tadi adalah Angin. Dia agak bangga adiknya boleh mempermainkan perkataan Fang.

Saingannya hanya kertakkan gigi. "Kita tengoklah bila peperiksaan nanti," kata Fang, menjalan ke lain.

"Mana Abang Tanah?" tanya Angin sambil mencuba untuk capai dahan pokok yang teramatlah tinggi.

"Katanya ada urusan tadi," jawab Petir, melepas daun yang dia pegang ke bawah pokok. Dia baca hari tu daun kering boleh jadi baja. Betul ke tak, dia pun tak tahu. "Jadi Abang suruh kita balik dulu." Dia galas begnya dan pulang bersama adiknya. "Kita ke Kokotiam, tengok kalau Atuk perlukan bantuan kita."

Ketika kedua beradik hampir sampai ke destinasi mereka, Jam Kuasa mereka bunyi.

"Ada apa Ochobot?" Petir tanya hologram Ochobot.

"Ada robot-robot Adudu di Kokotiam!" Bola kuasa itu jawab.

"Tapi kita tak nampak pun," kata Angin mengintai di balik semak.

"Ya ka? Takut mereka tak serang lagi kut."

Hologram Tanah muncul, "Kenapa?"

"Ocho kata ada robot Adudu di kedai atuk, tapi kita tak nampak pun," Angin beritahu.

"Robot hamba saja kan," tanya Tanah.

"Kalau tak silap, ya," jawab Ochobot.

"Awak berdua bersedia dulu dan lawan jika mereka serang. Kalau perlu pertolongan, paggil saja Abang."

"Baik," kedua adiknya jawab, mengakhiri perbincangan mereka.

"Abang rasa kita tunggu sini sampai Adudu serang," Petir memutuskan.

* * *

"Papazola, awal sampai," Tok Aba menyapa antara pelanggan tetapnya yang juga cikgu cucu-cucunya. "Biasanya petang sikit."

"Memang awal," jawab Cikgu Papazola. "Dahaga sangat. Air di kantin sekolah tadi terlebih manis. Mana boleh minum manis-manis. Kita kena selalu jaga kesihatan badan kita, barulah cergas dan bertenaga! Saya nak Coklat Tarik satu." Tok Aba mula menyediakan pesanannya sambil Papazola tanya, "Mana cucu-cucu Tok Aba? Biasanya ada sini."

"Tak tahu pulak. Sepatutnya dah ada dah. Takut mereka balik dulu kut."

"Budak-budak zaman sekarang, suka betul meninggalkan kerja mereka. Sepatutnya mereka datang sini terus untuk tolong Tok Aba," kata Papazola, lalu meminum airnya yang baru disaji.

Tok Aba sambung mengelap gelas yang baru di cuci. "Ala. Nanti mereka sampai lah."

"Baiklah Tok Aba. Kalau begitu, saya minta diri dulu! Jumpa esok," kata pelanggannya, membayar untuk minumannya.

Baliknya Papazola, beberapa kotak berwarna hijau menyerbu ke dalam kedai dan terus cuba mengambil tin-tin koko di dalam almari. Tok Aba berusaha menghalau mereka dengan sebatang penyapu.

"Bola Taufan!" Dua-tiga kotak-kotak hijau terlempar kebelakang dan tiba-tiba, Tok Aba dah sampai di luar kedainya.

"Tunggu di sini dulu," pesan Halilintar disebelahnya sebelum menghilang.

* * *

Robot-robot hamba Adudu mula melarikan diri tanpa koko. "Betul kata Ocho. Hanya robot-robot kecil tu," Taufan kata, melompat dari Hoverboardnya sebelum Halilintar ternampak misil menujunya. Dia mengunakan larian kilatnya untuk menarik Taufan ketepi, sambil misil tadi jatuh tanpa melukai siapa-siapa.

"Robot-robot kecil saja?" tanya seseorang dari atas mereka. Probe mendarat di depan mereka. "Serang Probe!" Arah Adudu dari kepala robot ungu itu.

Belum sempat Probe tembak, Taufan mengumpul angin di bawahnya. "Beliung Melambung." Puting beliung dihasil oleh Taufan mengangkat Probe ke atas.

Taufan hilangkan beliung sambil Hailintar gerak ke atas robot tu untuk menyerang. "Bola-" Probe melepas misil kearah lawanya sebelum mengeluarkan sepasang sayap untuk terbang. Halilintar tak sempat elak serangan Probe dan terhampas ke muka bumi.

"Cakra Udara!" Dia menghasilkan puluhan boomerang yang terus menyerang Probe, menghancurcan sayap dan salah satu tanganya.

"Incik Bos! Tangan Aku!" Jerit Probe.

"Kita tak ada pilihan lain. Sedia Probe?" Tanya Adudu.

"Sedia."

"Robot-robot hambaku, serang!"

Beberapa robot hijau Adudu menyerubu dan menembak Taufan yang terus menyerang balik menggunakan Bola Taufan. Kalahnya robot itu, Taufan terus bersiap sedia untuk melawan Adudu dan Probe tapi musuhnya sudah melarikan diri membawa-

"Halilintar!"

* * *

"Terima kasih untuk tolong Yaya kemas perpustakaan tadi," Yaya kata, melalu pagar sekolah.

"Ala. Takpa," Tanah kata. "Jadi awak nak balik rumah dulu ke ikut saya pergi Kokotiam?"

"Saya rasa saya balik, petang nanti saya pergi kedai Tok Aba."

"Kalau macam tu saya pergi dulu, ya."

"Okay. Jumpa nanti!" Kata Yaya, mengambil jalan ke rumahnya.

 **Beep**

Tanah tekan jamnya yang terus pancar hologram Taufan. "Kenapa Ta-"

"Adudu dah culik abang!"

* * *

"Jumpa tak, Ochobot?"

"Tak lagi," Ochobot jawab. "Mencari lokasi kapal angkasa Adudu dengan Petir memang sukar."

"Macam mana awak tak sedar yang Adudu ada di sana?" tanya Tanah, menyepah ramubutnya dengan marah. Topinya sudah dicampak ketepi bersama beg sekolahnya.

"Saya rasa sebab Kapal Angkasa dia ada benda yang melindunginya daripada dikesan , jadi pengesan saya tak nampak dia tadi. Awak berdua pergi balik dulu," Ochobot beritahu. "Saya akan cuba cari Petir secepat mungkin."

* * *

"Tu pun awak semua! Bimbang Atuk," kata Tok Aba dari belakang kaunter.

"Maaf Tok Aba. Kita hari ni sampai lewat sikit. Tanah... tolong... Yaya... tadi." Tanah kata menduduk di salah satu kerusi, diikuti Angin.

"Tak apa. Cuma, mana Petir?" Tok Aba menanya, mula merasa risau sambil mengharapkan tekaannya selama beberapa hari ni salah.

"Petir..." Dengan cepat Tanah cuba mencari alasan sebelum memetuskan dengan, "Sebenarnya, Petir dengan Angin ada berjumpa dengan alien hari tu-"

"Betulah Petir kena culik Adudu!" Jerit Tok Aba, memukul kaunter dengan kuat. Tanah hanya angguk. Mujur masa tu kedai tengah kosong.

"Angin cuba nak selamatkan Abang tapi Probe laju sangat," Angin beritahu. "Lepas tu Adudu punya robot pergi serang Angin. Lepas tu bila Angin dah habis lawan robot, Adudu dah takda!"

"Bukan salah Angin. Anginkan dah cuba selamatkan Abang Petir," Tanah sebut dengan lembut.

Sebenarnya, dia menyalahkan dirinya untuk tidak boleh menjaga adik-adiknya dengan baik. Sepatutnya dia tinggal saja Yaya dan tolong Petir dan Angin kalahkan Adudu. Padahal dia sudah tengok bagaimana alien itu hampir tembak Angin beberapa hari lalu, semasa dia tak boleh lawan sebab kena tunggu dengan Tok- 'Jap, macam mana Atuk boleh teka Petir kena tangkap?'

"Um... Tok Aba?"

"Ya, Tanah."

"Macam mana Atuk tahu apa jadi dengan Petir?"

"Lah... Kan Adudu serang di kedai Atuk. Mestilah-"

"Bukan, bukan. Maksud Tanah, Atuk... tahu ke yang kita sebenarnya Boboiboy?"

"Takkanlah Atuk tak kenal cucu Atuk sendiri. Lagi pula, awak semua sibuk lari setiap kali Boboiboy keluar. Macam mana Atuk tak curiga."

"Oh ya ke?" Tanah tersenyum.

"Tapi... Macam mana Atuk tahu nama dia Adudu?" Angin tanya sambil mengelap matanya.

"Haha! Tu rahsia. Balik nanti Atuk tunjuk," kata Tok Aba sebelum menyerahkan penyapu kepada Tanah. "Sekarang tolong Atuk dulu."

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian, Gopal dan Yaya sampai. "Tok Aba Special Iced Choclate dua," pesan yang lebih tua.

"Eh? Awalnya awak sampai," kata Tanah, mengalih pandangannya dari buku sekolah.

"Awal apanya? Pukul lima," jawabnya Gopal.

"Pukul lima dah?"

"A'ah. Mesti awak khayal, kan?"

"Mungkin kut."

"Mana Petir?" tanya Yaya, mengambil sedikit whip-cream yang terapung atas airnya.

"Dia tak sedap badan tadi. Jadi Atuk suruh dia rehat di rumah," Tok Aba tipu.

"Oh... Patutlah dia macam senyap ja dekat kelas," angguk Yaya.

"Dey, dia tu memang diam. Payah betul nak berbincang," kata Gopal.

Yaya mengerutkan dahi. "Mana ada. Saya cakap dengan dia okay ja. Boleh berbincang macam-macam."

"Saya tak percayalah. Kalau nak yang senang berkomunikasi, tengoklah abang dia, kan Tanah?" Tak mendapat respon dari kawanya, Gopal tengok ke tepi di mana Tanah sejak tadi hanya memandang kearah bukunya sambil memegang pensil tanpa bergerak. Gopal menepuk bahu kawan baiknya yang terus tersentak. "Awak ni kenapa? Sejak tadi termenung."

"Takda apa. Hanya memikir tentang... sesuatu," jawab Tanah.

"Oh ya. Apa kata nanti Yaya pergi jumpa Petir?" cadang Yaya.

"Tak perlu Yaya," Tanah cepat-cepat kata.

"Betul kata Tanah," Gopal angguk setuju. "Petir mana suka berinteraksi dengan orang. Setahu saya, dia kawan dengan kita ja."

* * *

"Tadi Atuk cakap bila balik rumah Atuk akan tunjuk sesuatu," kata Angin tak sabar.

"Ah! Atuk hampir lupa," Tok Aba kata sebelum memasuki biliknya dan keluar membawa satu-

"Jam tangan?" Tanah tanya memandang jam tangan kuning yang di pegang Atuknya.

"Ni, bukan jam tangan biasa. Ini lah jam kuasa Atuk masa muda dulu," kata Tok Aba dengan bangga.

"Jam kuasa?!" kata Tanah dan Angin serentak.

"Tentunya! Ingatkan awak bertiga saja boleh jadi supehero?"

"Atuk dulu superhero?" tanya Angin.

"Lah, bola kuasa awak tak ada cerita tentang Supehero Kebenaran Malaya?"

"Pernah. Tapi dia hanya kata mereka tu kumpulan suerhero yang melawan alien bernama Ejojo dulu."

"Jadi maksudnya Atuk dulu antara superhero dalam SKM?" tanya Tanah.

"Betul. Dan jam ni memberi Atuk kuasa untuk manipulasi masa."

"Kalau Atuk salah satu daripada SKM, siapa dua orang lagi," Tanah tanya lagi.

"Kawan-kawan rapat Atuk lah."

"Jadi macam mana Atuk tahu nama Adudu?"

"Masa dia baru datang, bola kuasa yang baru ni hantar mesej kepada ketiga ahli SKM tentang ketibaan Adudu, minta petolongan kita. Dah dah. Sekarang awak berdua pergi rehat dulu. Esok hari sekolah," perintah Tok Aba.

"Baik Tok!" Tanah dan Angin terus menaiki tangga ke bilik mereka.

"Jangan lupa solat dulu!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Siapa dah teka yang Tok Aba tu ahli SKM? Mungkin susah sikit sebab tak ada petunjuk dalam cerita ni.**

 **Akhirnya, Petir sudah pun ditangkap. Ceritanya baru betul-betul bermula!**

 **Jawapan review:**

 **Guest -**

 **Thanks! Glad you like it!**

 **Terima kasih untuk sudah membaca. Harap anda akan terus menunggu bab yang seterusnya! ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Beep**

Tanah, yang terbangun mendengar bunyi Jam Kuasanya, terus menjawab panggilan Ochobot. "Ada apa Ochobot? Baru empat pagi."

"Saya sudah mendapat lokasi Jam Kuasa Petir!" kata si bola kuasa.

Tanah terus segar dan cepat-cepat mengejutkan adiknya di katil sebelah. "Angin! Cepat bangun!"

Angin bangun dan menggosok matanya. "Dah Subuh dah?" tanyanya, masih separuh tidur.

"Tak lagi, tapi Ochobot dah jumpa Petir! Cepat bangun!" kata Tanah sebelum menanya robot yang berwarna kuning, "Di mana?"

"Dekat Kokotiam," jawab Ochobot.

"Baik. Terima kasih Ochobot."

* * *

"Adudu! Keluar sekarang!"

Pintu Kapal Angkasa Adudu terus buka dan Probe terjun menghadapi dua dari tiga ahli Boboiboy. "Akhirnya, korang sampai juga!" kata Adudu dari atas Probe.

"Lepaskan Halilintar!" arah Taufan.

"Kalau tak apa? Kau akan habiskan aku?" Adudu ketawa. "Ada hati nak kalahkan aku!"

"Ha'ah. Kau dah kalah dengan kita dua kali!" sambut Probe.

"Jika kau tak keluarkan Halilintar, biar aku hajar korang!" bentak Gempa, bersedia untuk serang.

"Baiklah! Jika itu yang korang nak." Adudu menyeringai sebelum menambah, "Komputer, lepaskan Halilintar." Dalam sekelip mata, Halilintar berdiri di sebelah Probe.

"Lintar!" Taufan baru nak gerakan hoverboardnya bila Gempa menarikan tanganya. Yang ditarik hanya berpaling kebepakang dan kerut dahinya kehairanan.

"Ada sesuatu tak kena," bisik Gempa. "Tak mungkin Adudu akan menyerah semudah ini."

Tiba-tiba, Halilintar menghilang dari pandangan dan muncul di belakang mereka. Apabila Halilintar mahu menetak Gempa dengan sebilah pedang merah, ketua kumpulan Boboiboy itu sedar kehadirannya dan terus menahan serangan itu dengan memegang senjata penyerangnya. Mujur dia sudah bersiap sedia memakai tangan tanahnya. Halilintar berusaha untuk mengaliran eletrik kepada pedangnya supaya dia boleh menebusi perisai tangan Gempa. Taufan terpaku dengan apa terjadi. 'Abang Petir menyerang Abang Tanah...'

"Kenapa kau serang aku, Halilintar?" tanya Gempa. Dengan sekuat hati, dia melempar pedang, sekali dengan Halilintar, jauh daripadanya. Yang dicampak terus memutar di udara dan mendarat di atas kakinya seperti kucing.

Halilintar menyepit matanya, "Nama aku Adada lah!"

"Adada?" tanya Taufan.

"Inilah Adudu dan Adada!" Adudu mengumumkan.

"Sahabat sejati, sehidup semati!" sambung Probe.

Mata Gempa melebar. "Apa kau dah buat kat dia hah?"

"Oh, tak ada apa. Aku cuma beritahu pekara sebenar ja."

"Pekara sebenar?" tanya Taufan.

"Yang aku ni kawan baik dia dan korang berdua musuh ketatnya."

"Macam mana semua ni boleh terjadi?" Gempa menanya perlahan.

Taufan terus teringat sesuatu yang Ochobot pernah beritahu mereka, _"Tetapi, jika sesiapa telalu lama dalam mod kuasa, ingatannya akan mula hilang."_

"Lilintar hilang ingatan!" beritahu Taufan. "Ocho dah kata jangan terlalu lama."

"Ta-tak mungkin."

Probe, bersama Adudu, dan Halilintar terus menyerang. "Kokun Angin!" Sebuah perisai diperbuat angin menghalang serangan mereka.

"Kau kena menarik perhatian Halilin sambil aku habiskan si kepala kotak tu." Tanpa menunggu balasan dari adiknya, Gempa menghilang ke dalam tanah dan muncul di sebalik Kokun Angin. "Tanah Tinggi Pencerkam!" Dia mengeluarkan sepasang tangan di buat batu dari tanah dan menangkap Probe, yang sedang terbang, sebelum menghempas robot itu, bersama tuanya, ke muka bumi.

"Golem Tanah!" Sebuah raksasa batu keluar di depan Gempa dan dia terus menyerang. Probe mengelak dan balas dengan beberapa misil. Gempa dan Golemnya melari dari serangan Probe dan cuba menumbuk musuhnya. Robot ungu tersebut cepat-cepat melompat ke belakang sambil menembak lagi misil, menghancuran Golem Gempa menjadi ketulan batu. Gempa baru hendak menyerang lagi bila dia nampak sebilah Keris Petir melayang ke arahnya. Belum sempat serangan itu kena dia, Taufan sudah menariknya ke belakang. Keris gergasi tersebut mengena Probe dan Adudu, memberinya renjatan eletrik yang teramat kuat. Mereka terus pulang ke dalam kapal angkasa. Lari saja musuhnya, Gempa bersedia untuk menolong adiknya yang kembali menarik perhatian Halilintar.

Taufan gerakan hoverboardnya selaju mungkin dari Halilintar yang cuba menetaknya berkali-kali. Halilintar akhirnya melempar beberapa bola berisi tenaga petir ke arah Taufan. "Tanah Pelindung!" dengan satu hentakan ke bumi, Gempa berhasil membuat satu perisai tanah sekeliling Taufan. "Halilintar! Berhenti!" arah Gempa, menurunkan perisai tanah.

"Nama aku Adada! Kenapa kau selalu pangil aku Halilintar?" Halilintar terus menyerang Gempa dengan pedangnya dan Gempa mengelak.

"Ochobot ada beritahu macam mana nak pulihkan Halilintar tak?" tanya Gempa kepada Taufan yang baru darat di sebelahnya.

"Tukar ke mod biasa," Taufan menjawab singkat diikuti serangan bertubi-tubi dari Halilintar.

"Tanah Pencerkam!" Gempa cuba menangkap penyerangnya. Halilintar dengan cepat bergerak ke belakang Gempa dan terus menetak lawannya.

Taufan terkejut melihat abangnya jatuh. "Huh. Lemah." kata Halilintar.

Baru saja dia mahu menusuk Gempa, "Abang! Jangan!"

Halilintar terus hentikan tangannya, mengingat sesuatu. Dua orang... yang dia... bertarung sejak tadi? "Angin... Abang Tanah..." Mata dia meluas sebelum dia terus menghilang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Gempa, menyedari ketiadaan Halilintar.

Taufan menolong dia bangun. "Tak tahu. Abang nak tikam Abang jadi Angin suruh dia berhenti. Dia kemudian lari."

Gempa menyandar ke pokok dan cuba menstabilkan dirinya. "Kalau macam ni, macam mana kita nak cari dia?" Taufan hanya angkat bahu. Menyedari keletihan adiknya, Gempa mengajak, "Jom kita balik. Dan beritahu Ochobot apa terjadi. Dah dekat pukul lima dah."

* * *

'Enam setengah. Takkan budak-budak ni tak turun lagi? Lewat dah' pikir Tok Aba lalu menaiki tangga dan mengetuk pintu bilik Tanah, Petir dan Angin. "Tanah, Angin, dah siap pergi sekolah belum?" dia memanggil.

Terdengarlah suara Tanah yang teramat ngantuk dari sebalik pintu, "Baik Tok. Pukuk enam setengah dah! Angin! Cepat bangun nanti tak sempat solat subuh!"

* * *

Semasa mereka baru habis makan, Tok Aba menanya, "Awak berdua ni tidur lewat ke?"

"Lebih kurang macam tu lah," jawab Tanah, membawa pinggan semua ke singki.

"Adudu serang semalam?"

Tanah tersentak sebelum dia teringat yang Atuknya tahu tentang rahsia mereka. "Bola kuasa kita beritahu yang dia dah jumpa lokasi Adudu. Tanah dengan Angin pergi untuk suruh dia pulangkan Petir. Tapi dia hilang ingatan."

"Hilang ingatan?!" jerit Tok Aba. Angin yang tertidur di meja makan terus tersentak.

"Dia pergi serang kita. Tapi kemudian, dia hilang."

"Hilang?" tanya Tok Aba sambil membasuh ketiga pinggan mereka.

"Petir boleh guna kuasanya untuk melari dengan laju. Kadang-kadang terlalu laju sampai tak nampak," Tanah jelaskan, bila ada ketukan di pintu depan. Dia terus pergi ke ruang tamu dan membuka pintu. Matanya melebar bila dia nampak Petir di depannya. Belum sempat dia kata apa-apa, Petir terus rebah dan Tanah cepat-cepat menangkapnya. "Angin! Panggil Ocho!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Yay! Ni antara chapter kegemaran saya ^^ Petarungannya menarik untuk ditulis!**

 **Percakapan antara Gempa dan Taufan dengan Adudu dan Probe di ambil sikit dari episod 6.**

 **Harap petarungan tu tak terlalu memeningkan. Seperti saya sebut di beberapa chapter lepas, mereka masih sedang belajar untuk menguna kuasa mereka. Jadi hari tu Gempa baru guna Golem Tanah, yang ni Halilintar baru guna Pedang Halilintar.**

 **Dan juga saya saja buat Gempa guna perkataan macam "Kau", "Aku" dan "hajar" untuk nak tunjuk emosi dan kemarahan dia. Halilintar tu sebab dia hilang ingatan.**

 **Balasan review! :**

 **Guest-**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing! Really pleased that you enjoyed this story so far. Hopefully, this chapter will reach your expectations.**

 **Jumpa lagi di chapter depan! Silalah meninggalkan review jika ada apa-apa soalan atau salahan atau pujian atau jika anda rasa macam nak review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Peringatan:**

 _ **Italic - Flashback/Memori**_

* * *

Ochobot sampai dalam beberapa saat dan terus menanya, "Apa terjadi?"

"Tak tahu. Petir tiba-tiba sampai di depan rumah lepas tu dia pengsan," jawab Tanah.

"Huh. Ingatannya sudah pulih," Ochobot beritahu.

"Macam mana?" tanya Angin.

"Entah lah. Dia tertukar ke mod biasa sebelum teringat balik kut. Tapi saya rasa Petir hanya perlu rehat dulu. Dia guna terlalu banyak tenaganya semalam."

"Biar Ochobot jaga dia," kata Tok Aba. "Awak berdua kena pergi sekolah dulu. Nanti lewat, tak pasal."

* * *

Ying mengeluh dan mengetuk meja berdekatan. "Angin. Jom balik."

Kawannya, yang sudah terlelap, bangkit dari kerusi. Di luar pagar sekolah, Tanah, Gopal dan Yaya sudah menunggu. "Jumpa esok, Ying." Angin melambai ke kawan baiknya yang lambai balik.

"Kerana Yaya dah Gopal nak singgah jumpa Petir, kita balik rumah dulu, lepas tu kita pergi kedai Tok Aba," Tanah beritahu Angin yang hanya mengangguk.

* * *

Tanah mengetuk pintu biliknya, berharap adiknya sudah bangun. "Petir?"

Pintu itu dibuka dengan perlahan dari dalam. "Apa?" tanya Petir.

"Yaya dan Gopal datang nak lawat."

Petir memasuk balik ke dalam, diikuti yang lain, lalu menduduk di kerusinya dan sambung menghabiskan kerja sekolahnya semalam.

Angin terus baring atas katilnya sambil Tanah dan Yaya mengambil dua lagi kerusi dan Gopal memilihi untuk duduk di lantai.

"Awak rasa macam mana?" tanya Tanah. Petir mengangkat bahu.

"Demam ke?" tanya Yaya dan sekali lagi Petir mengangkat bahu sebagai jawapan.

"Awak ni," mula Gopal. "Kalau demam, masa tu lah nak rehat, tak payah buat kerja sekolah."

"Ish. Mana boleh," tegur Yaya. "Tak eloklah main tanggung macam tu,"

"Boleh. Saya selalu buat"

Tanah mengabaikan pergaduhan antara Gopal dan Yaya. " Awak betul tak apa-apa?"

Petir hanya menjawab singkat, "Ya."

"Kalau ada masalah ceritalah."

"Nak pergi Kokotiam dengan kita?" Yaya tanya.

Petir memandang ke kawan dia, "Tak."

* * *

"Kenapa Abang Petir macam senyap saja tadi?" Angin memula perbualan sambil mereka berjalan ke kedai Tok Aba.

"Dia demam kut," cadang Yaya.

"Tak da lah. Petir tu memang tak cakap mana," kata Gopal

"Saya rasa dia penat," Tanah kata. Mereka sampai di Tok Aba's Kokotiam yang memang pun tak jauh dari rumah Tok Aba.

"Sampai pun awak berdua" Tok Aba menyapa mereka sebelum ternampak Yaya dan Gopal. "Atuk ingatkan awak **keluar sekejap*** tapi nampaknya, tak."

"Kita pergi singgah ke Petir sebentar tadi," jawab Tanah.

"Nak Special Hot Choclate satu," minta Gopal sebelum menanya Yaya, "Awak nak apa?"

"Coklat Tarik," jawab Yaya, mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu meja dan memulai membuat kerja sekolahnya. Di seberang meja, Angin mengambil satu kerusi dan juga mengeluarkan bukunya.

* * *

Tanah dan Angin memasuki bilik mereka dimana Petir sedang membaca buku cerita di atas katil. "Assalamu'alaikum," mereka menyapa.

"Wa'alaikumusalam," Petir menjawab, tanpa menurunkan bukunya.

"Angin pergi mandi dulu lepas tu solat," arah Tanah. Angin mengangguk lalu menuruti arahan abangnya. "Petir dah solat dah?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk.

'Apa yang tak kena dengan Petir hari ni,' pikir Tanah lalu memanjat tangga ke katil Petir dan duduk bersila.

Petir meletak bukunya dan mengangkat satu kening.

"Awak kenapa?" Tanah menanya.

"Tak da." Petir membalas tatapan abangnya.

"Ada. Apa yang mengacau pikiran Petir?" Tanah tunggu sebentar sebelum meneka, "Adudu?"

Petir akhirnya memandang ke lain. "Hm."

"Pasal tu tak pa, Abang dah maafkan Petir. Kan awak hilang ingatan."

"Bukan," Petir kata, mengingat kejadian sehari lepas. _"Nampaknya kita dah tahu kelemahan kau."_

Tanah mengerut dahinya. "Dah apa? Cuba cerita."

"Tak." Petir memandang tajam. _"Letupkan semuanya!" "Ja-jangan!"_

Tanah mengeluh dan terus memenukar topik. "Macam mana ingatan Petir pulih balik?"

"Angin."

Tanah mengangkat satu kening. "Angin?"

"Hm."

"Dah lepas tu Petir buat apa? Satu malam tak ada. Bila balik terus pingsan pula tu."

Petir memandang Tanah sebentar sebelum kembali membaca bukunya.

"Sudahlah. Tapi kalau Adik nak cerita bagitahu saja dekat Abang," lalu Tanah meninggal Petir.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 *** Tok Aba menekan kan "keluar sekejap" untuk meng-hint yang dia ingatkan Tanah dan Angin pergi lawan Adudu.**

 **Chapter ni mungkin tak smooth sangat. Kalau tak faham sesuatu, tanya saja di review. Saya sendiri pun pening sikit tulis chapter ni.**

 **Rasanya itu saja. Terima kasih untuk sudah meriview dan membaca. Harap chapter ini tak mengecewakan. Jumpa lagi di chapter depan!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Dah tiga hari Adudu tak serang-serang," kata Angin semasa dia sedang balik dari sekolah bersama kedua abangnya. "Kalau campur hari ni, empat."

"Sebenarnya Abang risau. Mungkin dia tengah rancangkan sesuatu," cadang Tanah.

 **Beep**

Tanah menekan butang di Jam Kuasanya. "Ya?"

"Tengok TV33 sekarang!" kata Ochobot.

"Tapi kita tak sampai kedai lagi," kata Angin.

"Kalau macam tu kita kena cepat! Ayuh!" arah Tanah.

Tak lama kemudian, ketiga pahlawan Pulau Rintis sampai di taman, yang hanya ada Cikgu Papazola, dan melari ke Kokotiam yang teletak di situ. Tok Aba nampak mereka dan terus memanggil, "Alien hijau tu ada masuk tv tadi!"

"Dia kata apa?" tanya Angin.

"Dia kata dia nak Pasukan Boboiboy jumpa dia di padang bola berdekatan."

"Sangatlah rugi, anak murid cikgu dan adik mereka tidak sempat tengok tv tadi," kata Papazola, membayar untuk minumannya. "Tapi walau apa pun, jangan lupa nak habis kan kerja sekolah tadi." Kemudian dia berjalan balik.

"Baik awak semua pergi tengok apa Adudu nak," kata Tok Aba.

"Baik Tok," jawab Tanah sebelum menanya Petir, "Awak nak ikut?"

"Takan tak pergi," kata Petir.

"Betul," Angin mengangguk. "Siapa tak nak pergi lawan Adudu."

* * *

"Awak pasti awak nak ikut?" tanya Gempa sekali lagi.

"Sudahlah," jawab Halilintar, memutar mata. "Gerakan Kilat"

Dalam beberapa saat, Halilintar berhenti di depan padang bola. 'Padahal baru semalam pergi sini dengan Angin.' Memandang ke belakang, dia sedar yang Taufan dan Gempa belum lagi sampai.

"Akhirnya kau sampai juga Halilintar" Adudu jalan ke arahnya dengan Probe. "Di mana kawan-kawan kau?"

Tak mengata apa-apa, Halilintar menyepit matanya bersamaan dengan kedatangan Gempa dan Taufan.

"Apa awak nak Adudu?" tanya Gempa.

"Oh tak da apa, cuma nak tunjuk lawan baru korang" kata Adudu, mengeluarkan satu alat kawalan jauh dan meneka satu butang. Sebuah robot melompat ke sebelah dia. "Silakan aku memperkenalkan, Harimau Kitar!"

Taufan menyengetkan kepala. "Kitar atau Kita?"

"Kitar!" kata Probe dengan penuh bangga. "Dengan idea Kitar Semula aku, korang pasti kalah!"

"Kitar Semula?"

"Dah Taufan," Gempa kata. "Awak dan Halilintar kalahkan Harimau Kitar, biar saya lawan Adudu."

"Kay!" balas Taufan.

"Kenapa pula?" tanya Halilintar.

"Sebab awak berdua kan laju," jawab Gempa sebelum pergi melawan Probe.

'Alasan.' Halilintar memutar matanya tetapi meneruti arahan ketuanya. "Pedang Halilintar. Gerakan Kilat." Dia terus menyerang bertubi-tubi tetapi Harimau Kitar dengan cepat mengelak dan cuba untuk mencakar Taufan yang cepat-cepat terbang ke lain. "Ish. Macam mana ni."

"Mungkin kita boleh cuba kombo baru dengan mengepungnya?" Taufan cadang

"Boleh juga," setuju Halilintar. "Buatkan pusaran."

"Deruan Ribut!" Taufan menyampak sebiji Bola Taufan yang membesar menjadi pusaran sekeliling Harimau Kitar.

"Keris Petir." Halilintar terus lemparkan berbilah Keris Petir ke dalam pusaran dan Taufan mengarahkan kesemua keris ke musuhnya yang terus terkena renjatan elektrik.

Kalahnya Harimau Kitar, "Agaknya kita kena tolong Gempa tak?" tanya Taufan.

Di sisi lain, Adudu dan Probe sahaja beundur semasa robot mereka rosak. Gempa menghilangkan Golemnya dan menanya kedua adiknya, "Awak berdua okay?"

"Yup!" jawab Taufan.

"Kalau macam tu, jom kita balik!"

* * *

"Saya rasa peliklah macam mana awak bertiga selalu menghilang setiap kali Pasukan Boboiboy keluar di tv," kata Gopal.

Dia dan Yaya sampai di Tok Aba's Kokotiam sebentar selepas Tanah, Petir dan Angin pergi melawan Adudu. Tok Aba sendiri sudah pergi balik rumah untuk solat semasa cucu-cucunya sampai.

"Ya ke?" tanya Angin.

"Mungkin, awak sebenarnya Boboiboy."

"Kita ada kuasa ke?" tanya Petir.

"Entah."

Yaya pun kata, "Tapi kalau betul mereka tu superhero, mestilah mereka bagitahu kita, kan Petir?"

"Mungkin," Petir menjawab, mengangkat bahunya.

Tanah, yang dari tadi sedang mengelap meja, mengata, "Meja semua dah cuci. Jadi awak semua boleh pilih yang mana-mana nak guna."

* * *

"Petir rasa kita perlu bagitahu Yaya dan Gopal tentang kuasa kita," kata Petir semasa dia, Tanah dan Angin masuk bilik.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tanah.

"Mereka kan kawan lama kita. Sebaiknya kita bagitahu lah."

"Tapi kalau mereka tahu, ada kemungkinan orang lain akan tahu juga."

"Mereka tu kawan kita. Takkan mereka akan bagitahu."

"Walaupun Yaya dan Gopal tu kawan baik kita, saya tak pasti Gopal boleh simpan rahsia."

"Ochobot!" Angin kata tiba-tiba.

Tanah dan Petir tengok ke tingkap dan nampak bola kuasa berwarna kuning terbang ke dalam.

"Kenapa awak lama tak datang?" tanya Tanah.

"Tu sebab saya tengah buat kajian untuk awak semua," jawab Ochobot, mendarat di atas meja.

"Kajian?" tanya Angin.

Ochobot memancarkan hologram tiga remaja. "Ini adalah Superhero Kebenaran Malaya. Awak semua dah tahu yang Koko Kilat ialah Tok Aba. Dua lagi ni adalah Mamazilla dan Gopalji semalam saya jumpa lagi data tentang SKM dan yang paling menarik adalah siapa sebenarnya mereka."

"Siapa?"tanya Tanah.

Gambar yang di pancarkan oleh Ochobot tukar ke gambar tiga jam tangan berwarna kuning, hijau dan merah jambu. "Awak semua juga tahu ini-" Ochobot menunjuk jam yang kuning "-adalah jam kuasa manipulasi masa. Siapa ingat yang dua lagi?"

Selepas beberapa saat, Petir menjawab, "Yaya dan Abang Gopal."

"Betul ke?" Tanah tanya balik.

Angin mengerut dahi. "Bila Abang Gopal dengan Kak Yaya pakai jam tangan?"

"Baru beberapa minggu lalu."

"Apa Petir kata benar. Sekarang jam kuasa manipulasi graviti dan molokul ada dengan kawan-kawan awak semua. Lama dulu kedua jam ni adalah ke punyaan atok dan nenek mereka, di beri oleh bola kuasa yang sebelum ni, Klamkabot." Ochobot mematikan hologramnya.

Mata Tanah melebar, "Maksudnya, Tok Arumugam dan Nek Zubaidah adalah dua lagi ahli SKM."

"Betul tu," kata Tok Aba, memasuki bilik mereka. "Kita kawan baik dari dulu."

"Kenapa Nek Zubaidah dengan Atuk Arumugam bagi jam kuasa kepada Yaya dan Abang Gopal?" Petir tanya.

"Bila Superhero Kebenaran Malaya dibubarkan, kami semua berjanji kita takkan guna kuasa ni kecuali kalau alien menyerang lagi. Dan jika semasa itu berlaku dan kita terlalu tua, kita akan bagi jam kuasa kepada anak cucu kita supaya mereka boleh selamatkan Pulau Rintis dan bumi."

Ketiga adik-beradik mengangguk faham. "Tapi, kenapa kita tak dapat jam Atuk?" Angin menanya.

"Tu sebab cucu Atuk ada tiga. Walaupun Yaya ada adik, tapi adik Yaya kecil lagi. Dah lah tu awak semua dah ada dah jam kuasa. Buat apa Atuk nak bagi."

"Alaa"

"Kenapa SKM dibubarkan?" Tanah pula menanya.

"Cerita tu, untuk masa lain. Sekarang tidur dulu kalau tak, awak semua takkan bangun esok. Nanti kalau Adudu serang tengah malam lagi, payah." Tok Aba kemudian jalan balik ke biliknya.

"Saya kata dah, kita kena bagitahu mereka," kata Petir, menyambung perbincangan tadi.

"Tak," Tanah menegaskan.

"Mereka kan sudah ada kuasa. Dan Yaya memang takkan bagitahu."

"Yaya mungkin, tapi Gopal? Lagipun takkan kita nak ajak mereka masuk pasukan kita?"

"Kenapa gaduh ni?" Ochobot menanya Angin.

"Abang Petir rasa kita perlu bagitahu Abang Gopal dan Kak Yaya tentang kuasa kita. Tapi Abang Tanah rasa tak," jawab Angin.

Si robot kuning mengeluh, "Tanah, Petir." Yang dipanggil terus berpaling. "Saya setuju dengan Petir, tapi Tanah betul. Apa kata kita bagitahu jika perlu, seperti Tok Aba dulu."

Tanah dan Angin mengangguk setuju.

"Sukatilah." Petir mengalah, memutar mata.

* * *

Tanah terbangun mendengar jam locengnya berdering. Belum sempat dia bangun, sudah ada orang mematikan jamnya. Tanah keluar dari selimut dan nampak Petir sudah bersiap untuk pergi sekolah di depan pintu.

"Bila Petir bangun?" Tanah menanya.

"Tadi," jawab adiknya, membuka pintu.

"Solat dah?"

"Dah," lalu Petir keluar bilik.

'Kenapa dengan dia ni. Takkan dia merajuk sebab Ochobot bagitahu Yaya dan Gopal.'

* * *

Tanah dan Angin sampai ke ruangan makan dimana Tok Aba dan Petir sedang bersarapan. Tanah mengintai ke arah Petir yang nampaknya seperti biasa.

"Sedaplah nasi hari ni," komen Angin, slepas mengambil satu suap.

"Betul. Tak sangka Petir pandai masak," kata Tok Aba.

"Kalau Abang Petir pun pandai, mesti Angin boleh masak esok kan?"

"Tak payahlah Angin. Terbakar nanti dapur."

Petir membawa pinggannya ke dapur lalu membasuhnya sebelum keluar rumah.

Angin nampak abangnya menutup pintu terus panik. "Abang jangan pergi lagi!"

"Angin makan perlahan-lahan." beritahu Tanah.

Tok Aba mengeluh. 'Budak-budak ni, baru pagi nak jerit-jerit dah.'

* * *

Yaya nampak Petir berjalan keluar rumah seorang terus memanggil, "Tir! Mana yang lain?"

"Lambat," jawab Petir menghenti di depan kawannya. "Saya nak pergi dulu, awak nak ikut atau tunggu yang lain?"

'Dia nak kejar apa?' Yaya akhirnya kata, "Saya akan tunggu yang lain"

Tanpa mengata sepatah, Petir melangkah lepasi Yaya dan terus ke sekolah.

Tak lama kemudian, Angin melari keluar rumah meninggal pintu ternganga. "Angin jangan lari! Jatuh tak pasal!" Tanah memanggil dari dalam.

Angin berhenti di pagar lalu menanya, "Abang Petir dah pergi?"

Yaya mengangguk sambil Tanah dan Tok Aba juga keluar rumah.

Selepas kedua adik-beradik menyalam atuk mereka, Tanah, Yaya dan Angin memulai perjalanan mereka ke sekolah.

"Petir pergi dulu ya?" Tanah menanya.

"Mhm," jawab Angin.

"Awak semua ada gaduh ke baru-baru ni?" tanya Yaya. "Saya tengok Petir kebelakangan ni lain macam saja."

"Tak tahu lah Yaya. Saya dah tanya dia, tapi dia kata tak ada apa-apa, " kata Tanah.

"Angin rasa Abang Petir serabut," Angin kata.

"Serabut? Kenapa?" tanya Yaya.

Angin mengangkat bahu.

* * *

Masuknya waktu rehat, Tanah keluar kelasnya bersama kawan baiknya, Gopal. Mereka berjalan ke kelas tingkatan satu, yang hanya tinggal dua orang, lalu mengetuk pintu. "Petir, Yaya jom pergi turun ke kantin."

"A'ah. Saya dah lapar dah," kata Gopal.

Yaya pandang ke Petir yang sudah tertidur di meja. "Takpa, Abang Tanah turun dulu dengan Abang Gopal. Sekejap lagi Yaya akan ajak Petir."

Tanah mengeluh, "Baik. Jom Gopal."

Perginya Tanah dan Gopal, Yaya gegarkan meja kawannya. "Petir?"

Petir mengangkat kepalanya. "Hm?"

"Abang Tanah dengan Abang Gopal ajak turun ke kantin."

Petir merunggut sesuatu sebelum membaring balik kepalanya di meja.

Yaya cuba lagi, "Petir, awak kenapa ni?"

"Takda."

"Saya tahu ada yang tak kena."

"Tak."

"Tir."

"Tak."

"Halilintar."

Mendengar Yaya menyebut nama itu, Petir memandang kawannya.

Yaya tersenyum. "Awak semua ingat saya tak tahu?"

Petir akhirnya menanya, "Macam mana?"

"Awak bertiga mana pandai sangat tipu dekat saya, kita kan kawan dari dulu. Dan seperti Abang Gopal kata, awak semua selalu tak ada bila Boboiboy muncul."

"Gopal?"

"Tak apa, setahu saya dia tak sedar lagi. Kalau tak, dia mesti cerita. Dan saya memang takkan cerita kat orang lain."

Petir mengangguk sebelum aktiviti tidurnya.

"Apa sebenarnya terjadi masa awak tak pergi sekolah khamis lepas?" Yaya tiba-tiba menanya.

Petir memikir sebentar dan menjawab, "Atuk tak bagi."

"Sebab?"

"Entah."

Yaya mengeluh sebelum membuka beg sekolah Petir dan mula mencari sesuatu.

Petir terus pandang ke kawanya. "Awak buat apa tu?"

"Ni." Yaya mengeluarkan bekas berisi nasi dan meletaknya di atas meja Petir sebelum mengeluarkan sudu dan garfu dari begnya. "Makan."

Petir mengangkat keningnya. "Awak memang bawa sudu-garfu dalam beg sekolah."

"Ya," jawab Yaya lalu mengeluarkan bekalnya sendiri dari beg sekali dengan sudu-garfu.

Mereka akhirnya memakan dalam kesenyapan.

* * *

Angin mengeluh bila loceng sekolah bunyi. 'Kenapalah Ying kena sakit hari ni.' Dia memasukkan semua barangannya ke dalam beg sekolah dan baru mahu jalan keluar kelas bila Jam Kuasanya bunyi.

'Nasib baik kelas sudah kosong.'

Menekan butang, hologram Ochobot, Tanah dan Petir dipancar. "Ada apa Ochobot?" tanya si abang sulung.

"Nampaknya ada serangan dari Adudu di kilang koko yang awak semua pergi hari tu," kata Ochobot. "Sekolah dah tamat kan?"

"Mhm," jawab Angin.

"Kita akan ke sana sekarang," Tanah memutuskan. "Petir, ambil Abang di depan sekolah lepas tu kita akan berkumpul di kilang."

* * *

Mata Yaya melebar bila dia tengok Petir menggunakan jam tangannya sebagai alat komunikasi.

Bila perbincangan habis, Petir mamandang ke Yaya. "Saya pergi dulu," sebelum menukar ke Halilintar.

Yaya mengangguk. "Jaga baik-baik."

"Gerakan Kilat." Halilintar terus keluar kelas melalui tingkap dan terus ke pagar sekolah di mana dia mengutip Gempa.

* * *

Taufan menghentikan hoverboardnya di depan kilang dimana Halilintar dan Gempa sudah sampai.

"Nampaknya Robot hamba saja," Gempa kata. "Tapi tetaplah berjaga-jaga. Jadi Taufan dan saya akan serang robot hamba."

"Dah saya buat apa?" Halilintar tanya.

"Awak-"

Belum sempat Gempa habiskan ayatnya, Adudu menurun dari Kapal Angkasanya, yang tak jauh dari situ, diikuti Probe. "Selamat petang Boboiboy!" alien itu kata.

"Tukar rancangan. Halilintar, guna gerakan kilat dan selamatkan orang sambil pastikan robot hamba tak curi koko. Saya dan Taufan akan serang Probe."

"Kenapa saya tak boleh lawan Adudu?" Halilintar tanya.

"Sebab... awak laju. Elok kalau nak selamatkan orang."

'Alasan lagi!'

Hilangnya Halilintar, Gempa terus menyerang.

"Tumbukan Tanah!"

Probe menerbang untuk mengelak serangan Gempa lalu menembak penyerangnya.

Taufan menyerang dari belakang musuhnya. "Gerudi Taufan!"

"Bukaan Tanah!"

Probe jatuh kedalam lubang yang sudah Gempa sediakan. Belum sempat robot itu keluar, Gempa terus memperangkapnya. "Tutupan Tanah!"

Taufan mendarat di tepi Gempa sekali dengan Halilintar berhenti di sebelahnya.

"Kita menang lagi," sorak Taufan.

"Belum lagi, Boboiboy!" Ketiga superhero pandang ke sumber suara tadi. Adudu menembak sesuatu.

"Elak!" Gempa mengarah. Taufan mengarakkan hoverboardnya ke lain sambil Halilintar mengguna Gerakan Kilat dan Gempa mengluarkan Tanah Pelindung.

Adudu ketawa dan bersedia untuk menmbak lagi. "Saksikanlah, Pistol Emosi X!"

Halilintar menggerak ke arah Adudu dengan sebilah Pedang Halilintar. Baru mahu menetak musuhnya, dia ditarik kebawah tanah.

"Lintar!"

Probe akhirnya terbang dari bawah tanah menggenggam Halilintar.

"Yay!" sorak Probe. "Dapat lagi kau!"

"Kilauan Kilat!" Halilintar mengeluarkan cahaya yang teramat terang membuat Probe terlepasnya.

Sambil itu, Adudu masih berusaha untuk menembak Gempa dan Taufan, yang selalu melindung di belakang perisai atau mengelak.

Gempa memandang ke petarungan antara Halilintar dan Probe. "Taufan! Alihkan perhatian Adudu! Saya pergi tolong Lintar."

"Awak pasti?" tanya Taufan. Setahu dia, Halilintar macam nak menang.

"Ya!" Gempa terus mengluarkan Golam Tanah dan menyerang Probe.

Taufan sambung menyerang Adudu. "Bola Taufan!"

Musuhnya, yang tak habis-habis menembak, terlempar ke belakang.

"Kena!"

Gempa dan Halilintar tak sempat kalahkan Probe bila Kapal Angkasa Adudu menarik robot itu dan bosnya ke dalam sebelum menerbang jauh dari situ.

* * *

"Balik pun awak semua," Tok Aba menyapa cucu-cucunya. Mereka terus balik selepas Adudu melarikan diri.

"Kita..." Tanah memandang semua pelanggan di kedai itu. "Ada masaalah sikit tadi."

"Atuk nampak Boboiboy di tv tadi. Wartawan kata Taufan kena tembak?" Tok Aba tanya dengan suara perlahan.

Angin ketawa. "Takda lah. Angin rasa okay saja."

"Pasti?" Tanah menanya.

"Betul. Kalau tak mesti rasa kan?"

"Sampai pun anak murid cikgu." Mereka semua berpaling di mana Cikgu Papazola berdiri. "Awak semua lari mana tadi?"

"Kita balik lewat sikit hari ni," jawab Tanah.

"Cikgu balik rumah dulu ya?" kata Papazola sambil membayar untuk minumannya. "Jumpa esok!"

"Saya pun sama," kata Pakcik Kumar lalu membayar kepada Tok Aba sebelum menjalan balik ke rumahnya.

Petir memandang adiknya yang sejak tadi sedang mengekek.

"Awak ni kenapa?"

Angin tiba-tiba memula ketawa tanpa henti.

"Angin?"

Yang dipanggil memaling ke abang sulungnya dengan senyuman besar. "Ya?"

Merasa ada yang tak kena, Tanah merasa dahi adiknya. 'Tak ada demam. Dah apa salah dengan dia?' Tiba-tiba dia teringat.

 _"Pistol Emosi X!"_

 _"Wartawan kata Taufan kena tembak?"_

"Tanah rasa Angin terkena Pistol Emosi Adudu!" Tanah menjerit. Nasib baik masa itu taman itu hanya ada mereka berempat.

"Kalau betul kita kena buat sesuatu!" kata Tok Aba.

"Petir akan bawa dia ke Ochobot". Petir menukar ke Halilintar dan sebelum Tanah boleh membantah, dia sudah membawa Angin.

'Macam mana boleh terjadi,' pikir Tanah.

* * *

"Payah macam ni." Ochobot memikir sementara. "Tinggal Angin di sini supaya saya boleh mengawasinya dan cari penawar."

Petir mengangguk lalu menjalan ke balik ke Kokotiam dimana Gopal dan Yaya sudah ada di salah satu meja.

"Hi Petir!" Gopal menyapanya sambil Yaya hanya senyum.

"Apa Ochobot kata?" Tanah tanya bila adiknya sampai di belakang kaunter.

"Ochobot suruh tinggal Angin dengan dia supaya dia boleh cari penawar," Petir jawab.

"Apa sebenarnya pistol itu buat?" Tok Aba menanya.

"Ia membuatkan emosi mangsanya tak terkawal."

"Sebab tu sibuk ketawa saja," Tanah kata.

"Awak berdua pasti tak kena tembak?" Tok Aba tanya, merasa risau.

"Ya," jawab Tanah.

"Dey Tanah!" panggil Gopal dari depan kaunter. "Awak belanja saya air boleh tak?"

"Tak payahlah Gopal." Tanah memutar matanya.

Petir mengambil begnya dan mengambil tempat di seberang meja Yaya. "Angin kenapa?" bisik kawannya.

"Sakit," jawab Petir, mengeluarkan bukunya.

"Betul-betullah Petir."

Petir mengangkat keningnya. "Awak pasti awak nak tahu lagi?"

"Positif."

"Dia jadi gila."

"Petir!"

Petir ketawa perlahan. "Betul."

"Ya ke?"

"Buat apa saya nak tipu? Kan awak dah tahu."

Beberapa saat lalu sebelum Yaya menanya lagi, "Macam mana?"

"Musuh kita pergi tembak dia dengan pistol yang buat emosi dia tak terkawal. Kalau awak datang awal lagi, boleh awak tengok. Ketawa entah kenapa."

"Takpa ke awak tinggal dia dekat rumah?"

"Jangan risau dia ada dengan Ochobot."

Yaya mengangguk, mengingat Petir ada cerita tentang Ochobot tadi, lalu mereka sambung mengerjakan kerja sekolah mereka dalam kesenyapan.

Selepas beberapa minit, Yaya kembali bersuara, "Jadi... apa yang menyerabuti pikiran awak?"

Petir berhenti menulis dan memandang kawannya. "Menyerabuti?"

"Angin kata awak baru-baru ni merasa serabut. Awak dengan Abang Tanah ada gaduh ke?"

"Mungkin," jawab Petir sambil menulis.

"Pasal apa?"

"Takda."

"Petir."

"Sudahlah Yaya."

"Petir, tak nak macam ni. Kalau awak tak bagitahu, saya tak boleh tolong."

Petir mengeluh lalu memandang ke Tanah yang sedang mencuci pinggan. Memusing balik ke kawannya, dia mencerita, "Rabu lepas, Abang Tanah ada bagi saya dan Angin melawan Adudu sendiri sebab dia sibuk. Mula-mula kita ingatkan hanya robot yang kecil, tapi rupanya Adudu sendiri ada dengan robot tempurnya, Probe. Tapi kemudian saya kena tangkap." Dia mengalih pandangannya ke bawah dan menurun topinya. "Adudu nak tahu siapa sebenarnya ahli Boboiboy tapi masa tu saya dah hilamg ingatan sebab guna kuasa lama sangat. Tiba-tiba... dia... pecahkan satu belon" dia memejam matanya. "Banyak belon."

Yaya teringat, 'Petir takut belon pecah!' "Jadi tu ke yang mengacau awak?"

Petir mengangkat kepalanya sikit lalu melanjut ceritanya. "Semenjak saya balik, Abang Tanah selalu menghalang Petir untuk melawan Adudu dan dia macam tak rasa Petir boleh jaga sendiri." Pensil di tangannya digenggam kuat.

Yaya akhirnya mengangguk faham. "Jadi sebab tu Petir serabut dengan Abang Tanah dan macam selalu mengelak dia. Dia selalu menghalang awak dari buat banyak benda."

"Hm."

"Yaya rasa dia tak sengaja. Dia cuma risau yang awak akan hilang lagi."

"Tapi macam lah Petir tak boleh jaga diri sendiri. Petir dah tiga-belas tahun."

"Memang boleh, tapi Abang Tanah tetap risau."

"Awak berdua bincang pasal apa?" tiba-tiba Tanah sudah sampai di tepi meja.

"Macam-macam," Yaya jawab.

Tanah mengangguk. "Abang duduk sebelah Petir boleh?"

Petir memandang ke arah Yaya sebentar. "Sukati."

* * *

Tanah dan Petir masuk ke dalam bilik mereka lalu Petir masuk ke dalam bilik mandi.

Tanah menghubungi Ochobot menguna Jam Kuasanya.

"Ya?" si bola kuasa menjawab.

"Angin macam mana?" tanya Tanah.

"Tak menambah teruk. Kesan pistol itu sedang mereda, tapi dia masih terlalu gembira. Sekarang dia tengah menatap saya dengan senyuman yang sangat besar. Menakutkan."

"Baiklah kalau macam tu. Hubungi saya kalau dia dah pulih."

"Satu lagi, Angin ada sebut tentang masaalah antara awak dan Petir. Awak berdua masih bergaduh tentang semalam?"

Tanah menghela nafas. "Tak tahu pula, Ocho. Petir beberapa hari ni tak nak cakap mana. Tak tahu kenapa. Pentengkaran antara dia dan Angin pun tak ada."

"Dia masih trauma pasal Adudu kut."

"Entah."

"Saya pergi dulu. Angin dah nampak macam bosan."

"Okay. Terima Kasih Ochobot."

* * *

"Ochobot beritahu yang keadaan Angin tak bertambah teruk," kata Tanah ke adiknya yang sedang ada di katilnya di tingkat atas.

"Hm" Petir menjawab tanpa menurunkan buku yang sedang dia baca.

"Dia juga kata Angin ada sebut yang Petir ada masaalah dengan Abang. Betul ke?"

"Mungkin." Petir terkejut bila bukunya dirampas. "Apa dia?"

"Kenapa dengan awak ni?" Tanah tanya, dari atas tangga katil.

"Bukan sapatunya Petir menanya ada apa dengan Abang?"

Keliru, Tanah menanya balik, "Kenapa?"

"Pikir sendiri," Petir melipat lengannya di atas dada.

Selepas beberapa minit, Tanah kembali bersuara, "Ni pasal Abang dan Ochobot tak bagi beritahu Yaya ke?"

"Tak."

"Cuba Petir bagitahu Abang apa yang tak kena."

"Personaliti."

Tanah mengerut dahi. "Personaliti... Abang?"

"Cuba ingat apa Angin kata masa Abang marah dia lintas jalan yang sunyi," Petir kata.

 _Abang Tanah overprotective"_ "Abang tak overprotective. Cuma berjaga-jaga"

"Pasti? Contohnya pagi tadi, daripada menolong Angin, Abang kena ganggu Petir bila Petir hampir kalahkan Probe. Dan Petir sedar yang Abang selalu cari alasan supaya Petir tak perlu lawan Adudu."

"Dah Abang takut Adik tak nak."

"Abang pernah tanya ke?" kata Petir, menaikkan suara.

Tanah tersenyap. Takkan dia terlalu menjaga Petir?

"Boleh tak mulai sekarang Abang percaya Petir sikit ?"

Selepas beberapa saat, Tanah menyerah. "Sukatilah Petir."

* * *

Petir memandang ke jam kuasanya. 'Pukul tiga.' Baru dia hendak baring balik, jam kuasanya bunyi dan dia terus menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ada apa tengah-tengah malam ni?" dia menanya dengan perlahan, memastikan Tanah tak terjaga.

"Angin tiba-tiba mengamuk," kata Ochobot. "Dah cuba tenangkan dia, tapi dia tak nak dengar. Saya rasa pistol tu memang meningkatkan kesemua emosi dia."

"Jadi?"

"Awak kena datang tenangkan dia sebelum dia hancur tempat ni!"

Petir mengangguk, mengakhiri panggilan itu dan menurun katil. Baru dia menukar ke Halilintar, Tanah terbangun.

"Kenapa awak bangun dah? Awal lagi." Tanah kata, sebelum menyedari pakaian adiknya. "Awak nak pergi mana?"

"Keluar" Halilintar jawab sebelum menggerak keluar tingkap.

Tanah memandang dimana adiknya baru menghilang, memikir jika dia perlu ikut bila dia teringat, _"Boleh tak mulai sekarang Abang percaya Petir sikit" 'Petir takkan_ lawan Adudu sorang kan?'

* * *

Halilintar berhenti di tepi Ochobot. Di depan mereka, Taufan sedang menyampak Bola Taufan segala arah. "Siap main kuasa lagi? Dia marah kenapa?"

"Kurang pasti. Tapi saya rasa dia mula tadi masa saya suruh dia duduk diam-diam" Ochobot menjawab.

"Penawar dah siap belum?"

"Sikit lagi"

"Kalau macam tu, awak habiskan dulu. Biar saya uruskan Angin" Halilintar mendekati adiknya. "Oi Angin!"

Taufan berhenti memandang ke arah abangnya. "Nak apa?"

"Awak marah kenapa?"

Taufan menurun dari hoverboardnya dan memikir seketika. "Tak tahu"

"Dah kalau macam tu, kenapa awak mengamuk?"

"Dah Angin marah. Nak buat macam mana. Mesti kena mengamuk"

Halinlintar terbungkam. 'Logik mana adik pakai ni?' "Apa kata awak duduk elok-elok dan tunggu Ochobot?"

"Buat apa duduk elok-elok?"

"Sebab kalau awak duduk mengamuk, hancur tempat ni"

"Elok lah hancur. Kan Ochobot yang buat Angin marah dulu"

"Tapi kalau Angin lupa kenapa Ochobot buat Angin marah, takkan awak nak marah lagi"

Taufan menduduk atas hoverboardnya dengan ungkapan serius. "Betul juga"

"Tenang pun dia" kata Ochobot, menerbang ke arah mereka.

"Siap dah?" Halilintar menanya.

"Dah!" Ochobot mengangkat segelas berisi sesuatu. "Nah Angin"

Taufan memandang gelas tu dan kemudian ke bola kuasa. "Nak buat apa?"

"Minum"

Taufan mengambil gelas itu dan mengintai ke dalam. "Air apa ni" dia menanya, masih dengan ungkapan serius.

Halilintar mula hilang kesabaran. "Minum saja lah! Lewat dah!"

Taufan memandang abangnya berkelip-kelip lalu menghabiskan cecair yang dibagi Ochobot.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Maaf sangat jika ada yang nak tahu lebih lanjut tentang SKM. Cerita mereka dalam Fanfic ni sampai sini saja. Prekuel atau sekuel pun saya tak tahu akan ditulis ke tak.**

 **Akhirnya kita tahu apa kena dengan Petir. Tapi plotnya masih tak habis lagi! ^^**

 **Saya cantumkan Cecair Emosi X dengan Pistol Emosi Y sebab asalnya nak buat Cecair Emosi X, tapi kerana Adudu tak tahu siapa Kempulan Boboiboy, macam mana dia nak letak Cecair tu? Jadi akhirnya, Cecair Emosi X ditukarkan kepada Pistol Emosi X!**

 **Dan juga ada HaliYaya scenes :D Tu tertulis. Tapi tak semestinya romantic.**

 **Petir pun mungkin kasar sikit dengan Tanah. Tapi tu sebab dia dah terlalu serabut dan marah. Saya sedar Petir ni sangat sama dengan saya. Mungkin sebab tu senang nak tulis dia.**

 **Chapter ni mungkin yang paling panjang (Author's Notes pun panjang). Maaf jika sedikit rushy dan kurang... jelas? Tapi apa-apa pun Balasan Review:**

 **Guest-**

 **Hopefully this chapter answers you have. But if it doesn't, you can ask them in the review :D Thank you far reading and reciewing!**

 **Jika ada soalan silalah tanya. Saya akan cuba menjawabnya. Saya rasa itu saja. Terima Kasih untuk sudah membaca dan mereview :) Jumpa lagi!**

 **Oh. Dan Selamat Hari Jadi Boboiboy! Maaf jika lambat! Tak ada post fanfic masa tu, story idea pun tak ada. :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Hari Sabtu akhirnya sampai. Seperti biasa, Tanah menolong Tok Aba sambil Petir dan Angin sedang berada di padang bola yang berdekatan, kecuali kali ni bersama Gopal dan Yaya.

Petir dan Yaya memerhati permainan Gopal dan Angin dari tepi.

"Tak ada serangan dari Adudu?" Yaya menanya.

"Tak dari selasa baru ni," jawab Petir.

"Awak tak nak main dengan mereka?"

"Tak boleh."

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau nak main kedua-dua pasukan kena ada sama jumlah permain. Awak tak nak main, jadi saya tak masuklah" jelas Petir sebelum menambah, "Dan saya tak rasa macam nak main."

"Kenapa pula?"

"Entah."

Selepas beberapa saat, Petir kembali bersuara, "Awak tahu tak awak pun ada kuasa?"

Yaya terus berpaling ke kawannya. "Kuasa?"

"Jam tangan awak memberi kuasa manipulasi graviti."

"Macam mana awak tahu?"

"Ochobot kata."

Yaya memandang ke jam tangannya dan balik ke Petir. 'Takkan jam yang nenek bagi boleh bagi kuasa.' "Buktikan."

Petir senyum sebelum memanggil kedua lagi orang disitu. "Angin, Abang Gopal! Petir dengan Yaya pergi dulu."

"Okay!" Gopal dan Angin menjawab tanpa berhenti mengejar bola.

"Jom." Petir membawa Yaya kearah Kokotiam melalui hutan. Tengah perjalanan, Petir berhenti dan berpusing ke kawannya. "Jika jam awak berfungsi seperti jam saya, hanya kata 'Kuasa Graviti' ."

Yaya menarik nafas sebelum mengulang, "Kuasa Graviti."

Yaya mula terangkat dan melepaskan cahaya. Bila sudah mereda, Petir nampak baju Yaya, yang tadi merah jambu dan kuning, menukar ke merah dan putih. Di atas tudungnya,yang juga menjadi merah, ada sepasang gogal hitam.

Yaya memandang dirinya sendiri. "Macam mana..."

"Kan saya dah kata dah," Petir senyum. "Nak saya ajar awak mengguna kuasa?"

Dengan pertolongan kawanya, Yaya berlatih mengguna kuasanya sepanjang tengah hari.

* * *

Kokotiam tengah hari ni hanya ada dua antara empat pelanggan tetapnya, Pak Cik Kumar dan Cikgu Papazola. Jadi Tok Aba duduk di salah satu meja sambil berbual bersama pelanggannya dan Tanah memutuskan untuk melukis di kaunter gerai.

Tiba-tiba Tanah nampak beberapa robot hamba Adudu menerbang ke arahnya. Dia terus menyorok sebelum menukar menjadi Gempa dan memanggil adik-adiknya.

* * *

"Nak saya teman awak ke kedai dulu?" Gopal menanya semasa dia hendak pulang.

Angin memandang jam kuasanya yang baru dapat satu panggilan. "Takpa Abang Gopal. Angin boleh pergi sendiri."

"Kalau macam tu, saya balik dulu!"

Bila Gopal dah jauh, Angin menekan butang di jamnya yang terus memancar hologram Ochobot.

"Kenapa?" dia menanya.

"Tanah ada panggil awak ke Kokotiam. Katanya ada serangan."

"Okay!"

* * *

"Tapi mana ada hantu dekat dunia ni." kata Tok Aba.

"Kalau yang saya nampak tu bukan hantu, apa lagi?" Pak Cik Kumar tanya.

Papazola memikir sebentar. "Itu semestinya hanyalah bayangan."

Tiba-tiba Gempa melompat tepi meja mereka. "Tanah Pelindung!" Satu dinding tanah di naikan bila dia menghentak bumi sebllum dia berpaling ke tiga lagi orang disitu. "Lari!"

Dia melari ke arah gerai dimana sudah ada banyak robot hamba.

"Pelindung Halilintar!"

Semua robot-robot sekeliling gerai terkena renjatan elektrik dan Halilintar bergerak ke sebelah Gempa.

"Mana Taufan?" tanya sang ketua.

"Sekejap lagi dia sampailah," jawab Halilintar.

Tak lama kemudian, Probe sampai tanpa Adudu. "Aku akan kalahkan korang!" dia kata lalu menembak mereka.

"Tanah Perlindung!"

"Gerakan Kilat!"

Adudu akhirnya turun dari kapal angkasanya dengan sebuah kotak bersamaan dengan kedatangan Taufan.

"Apa-apa rancangan?" Taufan menanya.

Walaupun nalurinya memberitahu Gempa untuk tidak bagi Halilintar melawan Adudu, dia hanya kata, "Serang saja," lalu mengeluarkan Golemnya untuk melawan Probe.

Halilintar bergerak untuk melawan Adudu sambil Taufan pergi menghalau robot-robot hamba.

Adudu mengeluarkan pistol dan menembak Halilintar. Dia mengelak dengan senang dan baru mahu menyerang bila Adudu membuka kotak di belakangnya yang berisi puluhan belon.

Halilintar terhenti, pandangannya bergerak dari belon-belon itu ke lawanya.

"Takut ke?" Adudu mengejek.

* * *

Gempa mendengar bunyi letupan kuat. Memandang ke tepi, dia nampak Adudu sedang ketawa sambil Halilintar menjerit ketakutan depannya.

"Timbunan Tanah!" Gempa menaikan taraf tanah di sekeliling Probe sebelum memprangkapnya.

"Tanah Tinggi!" satu tiang tanah dinaikkan dibawah Adudu, mencampak dia ke lain.

Gempa melari ke Halilintar yang berketar-ketar. 'Kalaulah aku ikut naluri ku tadi'

* * *

"Dia takut."

"Takut apa?" Tanah menanya, memandang Petir yang sedang merenung ke lantai disalah satu kerusi.

Selepas Gempa kalahkan Adudu, dia terus suruh Taufan membawa Halilintar, yang masih ketar, ke Rumah Ochobot dan si bolakuasa terus menukarnya balik ke Petir sambil Taufan pergi balik ke taman untuk membawa Gempa.

"Apa yang Adudu buat dekat dia" jawap Ochobot. "Apa yang Petir paling takut?"

Tanah memikir sebentar. "Dia dulu takut belon pecah. Tapi tu lama dah. Takkan dia takut lagi."

"Phobia tak boleh hilang begitu saja."

"Tapi macam mana Adudu boleh tahu?"

"Takut dia sempat tahu masa dia tangkap Abang Petir," cadang Angin, yang sejak tadi mandengar perbincangan mereka.

"Mungkin," kata Tanah sebelum menduduk sebelah Petir. "Petir?"

Yang dipanggil memandang Tanah.

"Apa Adudu buat tadi?"

Petir mengalih pandangannya ke lain.

"Masa dia tangkap Petir hari tu?" Tak mendapat jawapan dari adiknya, di berkata. "Bukan Abang tak percayakan adik, tapi Petir tak boleh terus tak bagitahu Abang macam ni."

"Yaya," Petir berkata perlahan.

'Yaya tahu apa terjadi?' Walaupun Tanah mahu menyuarakan pikirannya, dia hanya mengangguk. "Ochobot, saya dengan Angin pergi dulu, Petir duduk sini takpa kan?"

"Boleh saja," jawab Ochobot.

* * *

"Mana Petir?" Tok Aba mula merasa panik. 'Takkan dia hilang lagi.'

"Dengan Ochobot," Tanah menjawab. Dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Kokotiam bersama Angin untuk berjumpa dengan Yaya.

"Kenapa?" Ketiga mereka bungkam bila nampak Yaya yang muncul di depan kaunter. Dia kemudian memutar matanya. "Saya dah tahu rahsia Boboiboy. Dah, apa jadi dekat Petir."

Tanah terus teringat apa yang Petir sebut tadi. "Alien tu pergi takutkan dia."

"Dia okay ke?" Yaya menanya.

"Lebih kurang macam tu."

Yaya mengangguk sebelum memesan Special Hot Choclate dan Tok Aba suruh Tanah menjaga kedai sambil dia balik solat.

"Yaya, nak tanya sesuatu boleh tak?" tanya Tanah.

Yaya meletak gelasnya di atas kaunter. "Apa dia?"

"Petir ada bagitahu apa-apa berkenaan dia dengan si alien, Adudu tak? Apa jadi masa dia kena tangkap hari tu?"

"Ada. Kenapa Abang Tanah nak tahu?"

"Sebab tadi Petir terlalu takut dan seingat saya dia hanya macam tu kalau ada belon pecah."

"Dia ada kata, masa dia kena tangkap, Adudu ada pecahkan belon."

"Tapi kenapa dia cerita dekat awak? Dia tak pernah bagitahu saya apa terjadi."

Yaya mengangkat bahu. "Yaya pandai pujuk dia kut. Lagipula masa tu dia tengah marah Abang Tanah. Dari dia cerita hari tu, dia takut kalau dia beritahu, Abang Tanah akan lagi menjaga dia."

Tanah merasa sedikit sedih tapi mengangguk faham, mengingat kemarahan Petir Selasa lepas.

"Yaya pergi jumpa Petir boleh?" Yaya menanya.

"Boleh. Angin!" Tanah memanggil. Angin, yang sedang menyusun kerusi di meja-meja, terus datang. "Bawa Yaya ke Ochobot."

"Mhm!" Angin terus berlari kearah hutan diikuti Yaya.

* * *

"Ochobot!" Angin mempangil, menuruni tangga ke dalam rumah Ochobot, Yaya di belakangnya. Si bola kuasa itu menerbang ke mereka. "Kak Yaya nak jumpa Abang Petir, bolehkan?"

"Rasanya dia tak kisah kut," Ochobot jawab sebelum menanya, "Yaya, saya nak tengok jam tangan awak boleh?"

Yaya memikir sebentar sebelum mencabut jamnya dan bagi kepada Ochobot.

"Terima kasih! Masuk saja, Petir ada di sana." Ochobot menerbang ke lain diikuti Angin.

Yaya jalan ke arah yang ditunjuk bola kuasa itu dan, memang pun, kawannya ada di situ. Dia menarik kerusi dan duduk depan Petir, yang nampaknya tak sedar kehadirannnya.

"Petir?"

Yang dipanggil tersentak dan memandang kawannya.

"Awak okay?"

Petir mengangkat bahu dan mengalih pandangannya.

"Tir, kenapa ni?"

Daripada menjawab, Petir menanya balik, "Macam mana awak masuk?"

"Abang Tanah suruh Angin bawa Yaya tadi."

"Kenapa?"

"Dah saya risau dengar apa jadi dekat awak."

Petir mengepal tangannya. "Kenapa semua orang kena kesian dekat saya?"

Yaya menggeleng kepala. "Bukan kesian, tapi risau."

"Bukan sama saja? Abang Tanah selalu kesian dekat saya."

"Tak adalah. Sebagai abang sulung, dia memang selalu jaga semua adiknya. Cuma dia tu memang terlalu berjaga-jaga. Lagipula, kalau awak tak cakap dengan dia, macam mana dia nak tahu awak rasa macam mana."

Petir hanya mengeluh.

"Sekarang cuba cerita dekat saya apa yang mengacau awak?" Tanya Yaya, memergi balik ke topik asal.

"Abang Tanah," Petir akhirnya menjawab. Baru Yaya nak tanya lagi, dia sambung, "Kalau dia halang Petir dari lawan Adudu tadi, semua ni takkan terjadi. Tapi hari tu Petir suruh dia percaya Petir untuk jaga diri sendiri."

Yaya mengangguk faham. 'Jadi sekarang cerita dia menyesal lah.' Dia kemudian bangkit dari kerusinya dan mengajak, "Jom."

"Pergi mana?"

"Jumpa Abang Tanah."

Memikir jika dia perlu ikut, Petir akhirnya bangun dan ikut Yaya. Belum sempat mereka keluar, Ochobot menerbang ke mereka bersama Angin.

"Nah. Jam tangan awak," Ochobot bagi jam yang dia pegang kepada Yaya. "Saya ada baiki sikit supaya awak boleh datang ke sini lagi."

"Terima kasih," kata Yaya, memakai jam tangan miliknya. "Jom Angin. Kita nak balik dah."

* * *

Tanah melukis di atas kaunter sambil Tok Aba sedang meminum segelas Coklat Tarik di salah satu meja. Melihat Yaya dan kedua adiknya datang, Tanah mengalih lukisannya dan Yaya terus memesan, "Nak Special Hot Choclate satu."

Tanah mengangguk lalu menyiapkan pesanan Yaya, yang mengambil airnya dan pergi ke meja Tok Aba bersama Angin.

Tanah memandang heran kepada Petir yang meletak kepalanya di atas kaunter, masih tak bergerak daripada bangkunya. Topinya diturunkan, menutupi mukanya

Belum sempat dia memanya, Petir sudah bersuara, "Petir nak minta maaf."

Tanah, yang makin keliru, memutuskan untuk menanya, "Untuk apa?"

"Sebab marah Abang hari tu. Sepatutnya Abang boleh halang Petir tadi tapi Petir dah melarangkan Abang Tanah"

Tanah tersenyum mendengar pengakuan adiknya. "Bukan semuanya salah adik. Sebagai abang, sepatutnya Abang faham perasaan adik dari awal dan juga ikut naluri Abang. Kiranya, kita berdua bersalah. Tapi kalau Adik nak Abang percaya dekat Adik, Adik juga kena percaya dekat Abang"

"Hm"

"Dan kalau Adik ada masaalah, cerita dekat Abang"

Petir mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dengan senyuman kecil. "Kalau biar Yaya cerita kat Abang boleh tak?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Maaf sangat jika chapter ini dan yang lepas kurang menarik DX Payah sikit nak tulis.**

 **Jadi baju Yaya kalau biasa macam dalam Musim 3 (tanpa gogal). Kalau mod kuasa, baju dia tak ada bunga dan jadi putih dengan lengan merah. Skirt dia juga jadi merah dan putih. Tudung dan seluarnya jadi merah. Gogal dia warna hitam macam musim satu dan dua.**

 **Plotnya kiranya dah habis. Tinggal beberapa chapter lagi! ^^**

 **Jawapan Review:**

 **Guest -**

 **I hope this chapter does shows Some effect... I tried but it is kinda hard. Especially when I didn't really planned this story thoroughly. Really sorry if it disappoint you. But thanks for pointing it out. At least I am aware of it. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Jadi kalau ada soalan silalah tanya. Terima kasih untuk membaca dan mereview! ^^ Kalau ada kesalahan, beritahu saja. Saya juga menerima kritikan.**


	13. Chapter 13

Gopal jalan ke Kokotiam dengan niat untuk meminum dan mengajak kawan baiknya main game. 'Hari ni hari Ahad. Mesti dia nak.' "Dey Tanah, Angin!" Dia memanggil.

"Hey!" Tanah dan Angin menjawab dari belakang kaunter.

"Mana Petir?" Gopal menanya.

"Keluar dengan Yaya," Tanah jawab. "Awak nak minum apa?"

"Special Ice Chocolate," Gopal memesan. "Tok Aba tak ada?"

"Balik sekejap untuk ambil barang." Tanah menyajikan pesanan kawannya.

"Terima kasih!"

Seminit kemudian, Gopal meletak gelasnya dan menanya, "Awak nak main game tak hari ni?"

"Um... Tak boleh lah Gopal. Saya kena jaga kedai. Takkan nak tinggal Angin sorang," kata Tanah

"Alaa..."

* * *

Petir dan Yaya berhenti di depan batu yang besar.

"Letak muka jam awak ke atas ni," Petir mengajar sambil menunjuk satu bulat hitam di atas batu itu.

Yaya menuruti arahan kawannya dan batu itu terbuka mendedahkan tangga yang menurun ke bawah. "Hebat."

Mereka berdua melangkah ke dalam sebelum batu tadi menutup. Mereka sampai di ruangan besar yang ada computer dan beberapa alat lain.

"Kenapa awak berdua datang?" Ochobot menanya.

"Yaya nak berlatih guna kuasa dia," Petir jawab.

"Okay." Ochobot pusing ke Yaya. "Mula-mula awak kena belajar menukar ke Mod Kuasa."

Baru Ochobot nak jelaskan lebih lanjut, Yaya menyebut, "Kuasa Graviti," dan terus menukar.

"Macam mana awak tahu caranya?" Tanya si bola kuasa.

"Petir ajar dah semalam."

"Oh. Kalau macam tu, tunjuk apa lagi awak dah boleh buat."

* * *

Tok Aba menurun dari motosikalnya yang teletak di belakang gerainya. "Petir dengan Yaya dah pergi?"

Tanah mengangguk sambil membuat air untuk adiknya.

Angin mengambil gelas yang diberi oleh Tanah lalu meminumnya bila Adudu muncul di tv.

"Kepada Pasukan Boboiboy," alien itu berkata, "Aku ada mengunggu kamu semua di taman permainan. Datang sekarang atau aku akan tembak semua penduduk di sini!"

"Apa!" jerit Tanah.

"Awak semua kena pergi situ cepat!" arah Tok Aba.

 **Beep**

Tanah menjawab panggilan tu, "Kami dah tengok dan akan kesana secepat mungkin"

"Okay. Saya dah hantar Petir dulu" Ochobot memberitahu sebelum menutup panggilan.

* * *

"Hahahahaha!" Adudu ketawa. "Mana kau Boboiboy? Tembak semua orang di sini, Probe! Tembak!"

Robotnya melepaskan laser ke arah penduduk yang sedang melarikan diri, tetapi Halilintar sempat menyelamat semua orang di situ. Dia akhirnya berhenti di depan musuhnya sedikit tercungap-cungap. Tak pernah dia melari selaju itu. Jarak dari rumah Ochobot dengan taman ni tak terlalu dekat.

"Halilintar! Aku tak sangka kau akan datang," Adudu mengata.

Halilintar, yang masih mencuba menatur nafasnya, memilih untuk terus senyap dan bersiap untuk bertarung. 'Mana Abang dengan Angin ni? Lambat betul.'

"Golem Tanah!" Gempa akhirnya muncul dengan raksasa batunya bersama Taufan.

"Kenapa awak lambat sangat?" bisik Halilintar.

"Kita tak selaju awak. Dah lah tu, Kokotiam jauh" Gempa jawab.

Adudu melompat dari kepala Probe sebelum mengarah, "Probe, Robot hambaku, serang!" Berpuluh Robot Hamba menerbang ke arah mereka.

"Rancangan?" tanya Halilintar.

"Hali, robot hamba. Taufan, Adudu. Saya ambil Probe" arah Gempa sebelum menggerak golemnya ke arah Probe.

"Bola kilat!" Halilintar menghasilkan beberapa bola merah dan menyerang robot-robot hijau itu.

"Bola Taufan!" Taufan menyampak bola berangin kearah lawannya.

Probe menerbang ke udara, terlalu tinggi untuk golem Gempa nak capai. Dia menurunkan golemnya dan tukar strategi. "Tanah Tinggi, Pencergam"

Probe tak sempat elak bila sepasang tangan batu menangkapnya dan menghempasnya ke muka bumi.

Gempa senyum penuh kemenangan. "Rasakan ni pula!" Baru dia mahu menyerang-

"Akh! Lepaskan!"

"Taufan!"

Gempa memandang ke sumber jeritan tadi dimana Taufan digenggam oleh satu robot hijau, besar.

Halilintar bergerak untuk menyelamat adiknya tapi dihalang oleh Probe. "Lepaskan Taufan!" paksa Halilintar.

"Buat apa aku lepaskan dia," terdengar suara Adudu dari dalam robot itu, mengawal robotnya untuk menggenggam lebih kuat. Taufan merintih kesakitan.

Halilintar bergerak keatas Adudu lalu menurun dengan laju untuk menyerang. "Tetakan Halilintar."

Malangnya, robot Adudu mengelak dan Halilintar terhempas ke bumi.

Gempa berlari ke arah adiknya yang berusaha untuk bangkit. "Awak okay?"

"Tangan saja sakit," jawab Halilintar, menunjuk tangan kanannya.

Adudu gelak sebelum melempar Taufan ke mereka. Gempa menggerak cepat dan menangkap adiknya. Taufan cuba berdiri tapi terus jatuh.

"Kalahlah kau!" Adudu menembak mereka.

"Tanah Pelindung!" Gempa mengeluarkan perisai sekeliling mereka. "Angin, awak boleh diri tak?"

Taufan menggeleng kepala. "Sakit."

Halilintar mula panik. "Tangan aku satu tak berguna, Angin tak boleh berdiri, Adudu ada robot yang besar dan kuat gila, apa kita boleh buat?!"

Gempa memikir keras. Halilintar betul. Mereka akan kalah kalau macam ni. "Kita hanya ada satu pilihan."

* * *

"Ombak Tanah!" Adudu gerakkan robotnya kebelakang, mengelak serangan Gempa.

Bila ombak tadi dah turun, Adudu menghadap ketiga ahli Boboiboy.

Adudu ketawa sebelum menyerang. "Tembakan Laser Pemusnah!"

Taufan memanjat hoverboardnya dan memegang kuat-kuat sebelum menghalang serangan Adudu. "Gerudi Taufan."

Dari belakang, Probe bersedia untuk menembak mereka. "Gempa!" Halilintar panggil.

"Awak tolong Taufan sambil saya habiskan Probe," arah Gempa. Sebelum menyerang Probe dengan Golemnya.

Adudu meningkatkan kuasa lasernya, memusnahkan Gerudi Taufan. Taufan hampir terkena serangan tadi bila Halilintar melindunginya dengan pedangnya.

Adudu akhirnya menghentikan lasernya dan menerbang sebelum melepas puluhan misil. Halilintar menarik adiknya ke lain.

Tiba-tiba, Gempa dilempar ke depan mereka. "Gempa!" Halilintar memanggil. Tetapi abangnya sudah hilang kesedaran.

"Habislah korang!" kata Adudu. Di tepinya, ada Probe, yang separuh hancur.

"Gerakan Kilat!" Halilintar guna semua tenaganya untuk bergerak dan menyerang. "Tusukan Pedang Halilintar!"

Robot Adudu dengan senang memukul Halilintar ke tanah.

"Putaran Bola Taufan!" Taufan melempar sebiji bola berangin ke Probe, mencampak dia dari situ.

"Kau sorang ke?"

Taufan memandang ke kedua abangnya yang sudah pingsan sebelum memberanikan diri. "Cakra Udara!" dia menghasilkan beberapa bomerang angin yang hanya menggores robot Adudu.

"Tu ja?" Adudu mengejek sebelum menembak Taufan.

Yang ditembak cuba bangun. Kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

"Akhirnya! Aku dapat kalah Boboiboy!" Adudu sorak.

"Awak pasti?" terdengar suara seseorang dari belakangnya.

Dia berpaling ke arah suara itu.

"Tumbukan Super Padu!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Cerita ni sudah ditulis sampai habis sebelum saya post chapter satu. Jadi banyak benda yang tak boleh dibaiki, hanya edit sikit-sikit. Dan cerita ni akan habis dalam satu-dua chapter lagi.**

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Guest-**

 **Thanks ^^ Your reviews (this one specifically) makes me really want to write more. I might write a sequel. I think this is one disadvantage in writing a story before posting them.**

 **I believe Yaya only know what they know, her power watch is given by a Power Sphere older than Ochobot to her grandmother who wanted to pass it to her. And Ochobot gave her friends Power Watches to defend earth against Adudu.**

 **As for Gopal's , I am actually not sure about that. I totally forgot to think that through. Really sorry. Maybe Gopal's grandfather decided that Gopal have more free time than Pakcik Kumar? I am really not too sure. I hope that if I ever make a sequel, I would remember to point that out.**

 **Tell me if I miss a question or two or if the answer is unclear. Thanks for reviewing! ^^**

 **Rasanya itu saja untuk chapter ni. Sampai kita berjupa lagi di chapter depan! :) Sila meninggalkan review jila ada apa-apa soalan atau kritikan atau pujian :D Terima kasih untuk sudah membaca ^^**

 **Oh, dan jika anda nak, boleh jawap satu soalan ni: Apa rancangan Gempa bila dia kata mereka hanya ada satu pilihan?**

 **:)**


	14. Chapter 14

Yaya menerbang secepat mungkin. Dia kena tolong kawan-kawannya sebelum mereka dihapuskan oleh Adudu. Gempa sudah menghubunginya tadi untuk datang.

Sampainya di lokasi Adudu, dia nampak Taufan, Halilintar dan Gempa sudah tak bergerak di tanah.

Dia memandang ke sebuah robot besar di situ, dimana boleh dengar Adudu sedang ketawa. "Akhirnya! Aku dapat kalahkan Boboiboy!"

'Dia mesti dalam robot tu' Yaya menerbang ke musuhnya. "Awak pasti?"

Tepat masa robot itu berpaling, Yaya menyerang. "Tumbukan Super Padu!"

Musuhnya tercampak ke belakang.

Tak mahu bagi perluang untuk robot itu menyerang, Yaya terus menyerang. "Angkatan Graviti!" Dia mengurangkan graviti kepada robot itu, mengangkatnya, sebelum menghempaskannya balik ke muka bumi.

Adudu membangunkan robotnya yang sudah mengalami beberapa kerosakan. Penembak lasernya sudah patah awal tadi. Dia terus menyerang balas. "Tumbuakan Keras Mukalakus!"

Yaya menerbang kebelakang robot itu untuk mengelak sebelum melancar serangannya sendiri. "Tumbukan Bertubi-tubi!"

Musuhnya akhirnya terjatuh sambil dia menyerang lagi dari atas. "Tumbukan Super Sonik!"

Serangannya berhasil untuk mengaburkan pandangannya. Bila asap dan pasir sudah mereda, Adudu sudah hilang sekali dengan robotnya dan juga Probe.

Yaya memutuskan untuk meninggal musuhnya melarikan diri dan mengangkat Gempa, Halilintar dan Taufan, mengguna kuasanya, ke rumah Ochobot.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Maaf sangat sebab chapter ni terlalu pendek DX Mungkin paling pendek. Lepas ni tinggal epilogue (yang juga sangat pendek).**

 **Jadi idea Gempa di chapter lepas adalah untuk memberitahu Ochobot untuk menghantar Yaya ke lokasi mereka.**

 **Lain daripada cerita asal, Yaya dalam fanfic ni dah pandai guna kuasa graviti.**

 **Balasan review:**

 **Guest-**

 **That is an interesting idea. And yes, it is Mukalakus.**

 **Well I think Ochobot did tried to locate the SKM but is unable to. So he just sent a warning about Adudu to all three power watches. Worried that the messages might not be recived, Ochobot decided to set up a new group of superheroes. After knowing that Tok Aba is the owner of the Time power watch, he managed to track down the gravity and molecule power watches.**

 **As for what Thunderstorm did right after regaining his memory** **... I wanted to explain this bit but I wasn't sure how and kinda forgot about it. I pretty much see Thunderstorm attempting to find Adudu, blaming the alien for making him lose his memory and attacking his own brothers. But I suppose Thunderstorm failed to do so and end up targeting his anger towards other things (probably destroying trees, running around using his abilities aimlessly and simmilar things). He changed back to his normal form at some point before going home.**

 **I just noticed the amount of plot holes I have in this story. Really sorry. Thanks for pointing them out. And also thanks for reviewing and always reading this story even though it have a lot of mistakes :)**

 **Terima kasih untuk sudah membaca. Silalah meninggalkan review jika ada soalan atau kritikan. Atau jika anda rasa macam nak hantar review :) Jumpa lagi di epilogue, minggu depan ^^**


	15. Epilogue

Habis saja sekolah, Yaya mengemas buku-bukunya sebelum terus pergi ke rumah Ochobot. Pagi tadi, dia jalan ke sekolah sendiri kerana Tok Aba kata Ochobot memberitahunya bahawa Tanah, Petir dan Angin tak boleh pergi.

Sudah sehari semenjak dia mengalahkan Adudu dan menyelamat kawan-kawannya.

Yaya masuk ke dalam rumah Ochobot dan berjumpa dengan si bola kuasa di hujung tangga.

"Selamat tengah hari, Yaya," Ochobot menyapa.

"Macam mana keadaan mereka?" Yaya menanya sambil dia menikut Ochobot ke dalam.

"Tengoklah sendiri"

Bila mereka berhenti, Yaya nampak Tanah, Petir dan Angin sudah sedar di atas tilam mereka.

Petir menyedari kehadiran kawannya dan terus menyapa, "Hi Yaya."

"Kamu semua okay?"

"Sakit sikit saja," jawab Petir menunjuk tangan kanannya yang di balut.

Tanah mengerut dahi. "Mana ada sakit sikit. Semalam masa Ochobot tengah baiki tangan awak, jerit punya kuat. Tapi saya dah boleh keluar esok."

"Entah. Ochobot kata Angin seeloknya tak jalan lagi," Angin jawap dari tilamnya sambil memandang kakinya, sebelum mengangguk. "Angin rasa kaki Angin sakit lagi."

"Nasib baik awak datang semalam," Petir kata.

"Abang rasa nasib baik juga Petir memberi tahu Yaya pasal kuasanya," kata Tanah.

Angin senyum ke Yaya. "Terima kasih ya Kak Yaya."

"Tak ada masaalah," Yaya duduk di lantai depan mereka.

"Tapi ini maksudnya awak kena ada nama samaran," Tanah beritahu.

"Betul juga." Selepas memikir sebentar, Yaya berkata, "Ingat tak nama yang Petir selalu panggil Yaya dulu?"

Petir mengangkat sebelah keningnya. "Nama apa? Bukan dari dulu saya panggil awak Yaya?"

"Takkan awak semua tak ingat?"

Ketiga beradik menggeleng kepala.

"Mimi"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Jadi harap chapter ni tak perlu penjelasan yang lebih... detail. Nama samaran Yaya adalah Mimi, nama yang Petir dan Boboiboy selalu panggil Yaya dalam cerita asal.**

 **Maaf jika epilogue ni pendek. Dan kurang...menarik.**

 **Terima kasih banyak-banyak untuk sentiasa membaca fanfic ni walaupun banyak kesalahan dan plot-holes. Untuk yang tak ada akaun, maaf kerana tak boleh balas review lepas ni.**

 **Terima kasih sekali lagi. Harap saya akan dapat idea yang bagus untuk sekuelnya. Saya tak akan janji, tapi kalau ada story line bagus, boleh saya cuba menulisnya (dan kalau pembaca rasa macam nak kongsi idea, boleh saya "put in consideration"). Jadi harap kita berjumpa lagi. ^^**

 **Terima kasih banyak! Silalah tinggal review.**

 **\- Nalash Polal Falayt**


End file.
